


亲爱的山鲁佐德/Dear Scheherazade

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: English literature nerdy stuffs, It is literally how i met your mother in some kind of sense, M/M, Nero is going through his pain of growth, Not very seductional sex depiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: Nero在他的其中一位监护人的书房里找到了一本奇妙的旧书，当天晚上书中的主角就出现了在他的梦里。夜复一夜他在梦里和那个神秘的黑发男子见面、谈话，白天读这本书里不断改变和向前延伸的故事。“故事会结束吗？”他不止一次抚摸着封面烫金的“V”字，在嘈杂的恶魔叫声、刀枪声和腥臭的血雨里想像书中的世外桃源——“不要走，Scheherazade，请你留下来。”
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> →泛人类史现代AU，保留半魔人和魔法设定，然而并不知道是斯巴达之子。主要依据DMC5。  
> →Nero是捡来的，血缘关系不明。恶魔兄弟无差注意。  
> →地点设定在波士顿（波士顿不重要，重要的是它必须是马萨诸塞州）。里面有超大量英语系人的私货。超级大量。既然Vergil这么想学文学那我就来实现一下。  
> →大概分四到五次更新完，其他具体设定内详。  
> →不会在别的平台发放了。故事性比较强，真的期待kudos和评论quq

一

自称V的人第一次出现在Nero的梦里时，他要求Nero谈谈自己的事情。身世、家庭、爱好，越多越好。Nero和在一群同学面前做这件事时一样不安。这不只是因为他的两位监护人的名字都和古典桂冠诗人“不谋而合”，更多还是因为这个“家庭”更像是一个种族的小避难所。但面对V时和在学校不一样，他的声音像一块磁铁，把Nero内心的秘密全部都吸了出来。天快亮了，林间的雾气缓缓升起来，V背后的湖面水平如镜，而Nero的心脏跳的飞快，好像被新种的Empusa浇了一头的兴奋剂毒液时一样。

“我们三个的身上都流着恶魔的血。大概这也是他们把我从街上捡回来的唯一理由了。”Nero坐在V对面一块大石头上说，“Vergil在城里的教会大学教英语文学，Dante给自己造了个叫托尼的假身份，这几年开始去做通灵节目的电视明星了，反正真真假假，只要演得有意思就能挣不少钱。当然他上电视时用的也是另一张脸。”

“除此之外呢？”V抚摸着膝上温顺的黑豹，轻声问道。

“除此之外……他们俩经常被委托杀掉一些跑到地上来的恶魔。偶尔他们会带上我，不过我大部分的时候都在打下手。”

“你呢？”

“我？我没什么特别的。”

V举起手杖指了指Nero非人的右手。

“哦，你说这个……”Nero举起了右手，“这是天生的。一般我出门的时候都会把它变成人类的手的样子。只是为了少点麻烦。”

他从来看不出眼前人的年纪，只知道V像那些前卫时尚杂志上的模特一样瘦得皮包骨头，比起自己更像是个只长身高不长肉的青春期男孩，但他的神情又像是已经活了几千岁。和他白天醒着的时候在书里见过的插图比起来，他本人的相貌更显柔和和中性——这就好像兰斯洛特和湖中的仙女——Nero突然想道，他也会给我一把剑什么的吗？

Nero是帮Vergil做扫除的时候在地下室找到的这本精装书。它看起来并不是出版物，里面整齐的字体好像手抄上去的一样，记录了名为V的青年如何带着他的三个魔法宠物向魔王所在的地点进发、途中斩妖除魔的故事。他把这本书拿回房间去看，却发现故事在最关键的位置停住了。然而当他第二天想回顾一下细节、把这个故事敲进电脑里时，他惊讶地发现整本书的内容都变了，天衣无缝地续上了之前的情节，然后又结束在了下一个转折点上。

Nero已经为了这本书熬了很久的夜。每天晚上强撑着困意也要把整本书的故事看完，生怕第二天没看过的部分就会消失。早上Dante的敲门声也没法让他醒来，每次他被从床上拖下来的时候脸还埋在枕头里，眼皮沉重又头痛欲裂，只有皮面的小册子被死死藏进褥子和床垫之间。有时他在早餐的饭桌上都提心吊胆，害怕他的两位监护人问他为何突然如此嗜睡，有时Vergil把眼神从书刊上移开看他一眼，都能让Nero感觉自己的偷窃行为已经被察觉。但是看Dante的反应似乎还没什么问题。

这几天几乎整个新英格兰都在下大雪，公交和地铁挤得让人站不稳，Dante跟着节目组去明尼苏达那边“抓雪怪”去了，所以Vergil每天开车把他带到学校再自己去上班。他们之间话一直不多，现在从家到学校的这段路程由于Nero藏着点小秘密更是安静得吓人，只有车载CD机里的音乐声缓缓流出。Nero把书包紧紧抱在怀里，今天他给那本精装书包上了布面的书皮，准备带到学校去给Nico看看。他简直恨死了自己和Kyrie聊天的时候说漏嘴，又忘记了Nico和Kyrie之间是怎样的无话不说的关系。他觉得自己正在一步步向事情败露的方向走过去，完全没有能够悬崖勒马的迹象。

然而Nero没见过他的养父真正生气的样子——是的，Vergil在法律上算是他的养父，因为人类社会里大学教师比无业游民更有抚养孩子的资格。他们两个当时想也没想就在市政厅发的表格里填上了Vergil的名字。Dante和Vergil，下地狱的人类和他的带路人这个称号放在他们两个身上似乎也没什么错。Nero很早就知道他们的关系没有停留在兄弟，二人也从未对他隐瞒他们更进一步的不伦关系——当然只是在人类眼中的不伦。Nero不知道这算不算是在世界上只能找到一位同类的孤独，也难以想象等自己再长大些会不会也无法在人类身上得到满足。Dante总是对他说：“你才十七岁，别那么着急想这些事。”

Vergil沉默地把Nero送到了学校，在他下车前还问了放学后是否需要顺路来接他。Nero拒绝了，说可以搭Nico的车回家。Vergil点了点头就离开去了城里。

_亲爱的“山鲁佐德”：_

_抱歉以这样的方式给你写信，但你所在的这家孤儿院里似乎真的没有任何一个“_ _Gilbert_ _”，给我送来你的委托和书的修女也已经去世了——愿她安息。_

_我在从波士顿回到洛杉矶的路上看了你的故事，现在也在每天拜读。你的想象非常迷人，但似乎已经陷入了一个死循环。每当“_ _V_ _”来到这个世界的魔王脚下时，他甚至还没有进行击败魔王的尝试就被你一下子带回故事的起点。请多忍受一些我的抱怨，山鲁佐德小姐_ _/_ _先生，如果我是一个每天晚上都杀戮新妻的残暴国王，是不能接受这种拖延时间的方式的。尽管你的故事背景已经涉及了这世界上的许多角落，但面对故事的大反派什么尝试也不做就被强行回炉重造，是不是有点缺乏新意了？还是你现在没有想好如何杀死它？_

_不过从你给魔王画的插图来看，你大概还没有想好它长什么样子吧。我自认审美不好，实在没办法从这堆螺旋线条里面看出什么东西。_

_没关系，所有事情我们都可以慢慢来——前提是这封信能实实在在地交到你的手里。如果你看到我的信使，请一定一定叫住他。我们真的不知道你长什么样子。_

_唉，我在这信里写也没有用，都是乱写。你的故事和诗写得都这么好，一定从小就看了很多书。我在学校的英语成绩一直都是_ _B_ _，不上不下，主要是因为作文写得不太好。明年我就要考大学了。说真的，我不知道我上了大学之后又应该做什么，现在我的生活只有乐队和跟着_ _Morrison_ _狩猎恶魔。_ _Morrison_ _在我爸妈死后一直照顾我，就是他让我一定要去读大学。给你写信这个主意也是他想出来的。_

_还是回来谈谈你吧。我在电视上看到波士顿这两天下雪了，天很阴。你书里的世界也从森林变成了雪原。“雪像盖子一样合上了”——这句话是来自菲茨杰拉德的《冬天的梦》吗？然而插图里的“_ _V_ _”看起来完全不冷，只穿了一件外套，连那双罗马凉鞋都没换掉。穿这么少恐怕只有长毛雪怪才能走到魔王跟前。这大概说明在这种天气里你没有受冻，才没把同样的感受投入进这个故事里。我喜欢你写的雪屋（虽然里面又是些难缠的东西）。洛杉矶几乎不下雪，我从没亲眼见过像盖子一样合上的雪。如果我去了明尼苏达、印第安纳、或者是新英格兰上学，可能每年冬天我都是会冲出去照着你的描述搭建雪屋的那个人。如果你能收到这封信，到时候别忘了来指导我。_

_我的啰嗦就到此为止了。我全心全意地希望这封信能让你和这边的世界重新联结起来，期待你的回信——或者见面，都可以，还有“_ _V_ _”接下来的冒险（只要别出现妖精市场的续集就行，有点恶心）。春假的时候我说不定会和_ _Morrison_ _坐飞机去纽约看看，我想听你自己念自己的故事。_

_1998_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _5_ _日_

_Dante Redgrave_

“V在这片草原又走了很长时间。现在是雨季，找到水并不是什么难事，但干不干净就难说了。Griffon已经飞累了，然而它每次试图停在湖边喝水，都能透过浑浊的水面看到一只或好几只鳄鱼朝它游过来。太阳透过皮肤上的汗照在他的皮肤上，让他全身都经受热辣辣的刺痛。他人类的躯体终于无法忍受，在一棵树下喘着气瘫坐了下来，Shadow出现在他身边，呲着牙恐吓树顶上一只肌肉绷紧的花豹……”

“停，停，Nero，我们怎么能知道这不是你最近突然很会编故事了？”

Nico打断了Nero，在她和Kyrie眼里Nero只是在对着一个书店都有卖的精装笔记本做出朗读的样子，内页连分行的线条都没有，只有空白的泛黄纸张。

“这不是字吗？”Nero把书转过去给两个女生看，她们齐齐摇了摇头，“还有插图呢？”他迅速翻到一页有Griffon用闪电击落秃鹫的插画，然而她们还是什么都看不见。

这又是V的诡计了，Nero想，明明V已经警示过他了。

他这次给Nero带来的梦的景观是一片奇异的稀树草原，月亮和星星都很亮，把大朵的云照得轮廓十分清晰。他们的远处有虫鸣和偶尔响起的野兽低吼，似乎比真正的稀树草原更丰饶一些。V把Nightmare放出来在一边防备野兽，纹身褪去，雪白的头发反射着月光，带他坐在一个小木棚子里躲淅淅沥沥的小雨，不知道从哪找来一筐花花绿绿的破布和针线，给他们这次的夜谈找了点事干。V已经在Nero的梦中长住了一个多月，用来消磨晚上这几个小时的招数简直和关在高塔里的莴苣公主一样繁多。Nero不知道这个梦境的时间和外界时间是否保持一致，如果不是这样，那V真的有可能已经活了一千多岁了。

“可以用这些碎布拼出一个带图案的挂毯，这还挺有意思的。”V说着开始了手上的工作，“我拼的时候从来没什么计划。总是看着像什么就往那个方向走，中间总是变主意，最后做出来个四不像。”

“我只听说过有人用这种拼接的毯子做逃跑路线地图。”Nero试了好几次才把线头从针眼里笨手笨脚地穿过去。V朝他的手上垂着眼瞟了一下，Nero注意到他连浓密的长睫毛都变得雪白了。

“这倒是个好主意。”V拿起几块碎布打量起来，“不如我就拼一个我这次走过的地图吧。”

V看起来心情不错，于是Nero也直截了当地问他：“那你能从这本书里逃走吗？”

他把这话说出来时心里十分忐忑，然而V看起来却还是很轻松：“当然不能，我也没有必要。我本来就是逃避外面那个肮脏世界的产物。”

“那在我之前，有人来过这里吗？”

“除了造出这个世界的那个人之外，只有一个。”V说，“我都不知道按你们的时间是多少年之前了，可能是几百年吧。”

“不会是几百年的。几百年前书里的语言不会是这样的。”

“看来你那教英语的监护人还是让你学会了点东西。不过你就没想过我的语言也会根据你的理解能力调整吗？”

V说完这话狡黠地笑着看了他一眼，Nero的脸红了。

“开玩笑的。”V从筐子里挑出几块红布比划了一下，“我还没那么大本事。”

Nero也开始有样学样地摆弄起手上的东西。这些麻布的触感是那么真实，可他知道等醒来时，眼前又会是自己房间的天花板和日光灯。草原上有些湿热，他感到自己出了一身薄汗，而他身边的V却看起来丝毫没有被此影响。今天他们的话都不多，Nero没有向V尝试倾诉自己遇到的烦恼，V也没有给他做些听不懂的解释。他毛茸茸的脑袋没一会儿就靠在了Nero的肩膀上，轻得像是只有一个外壳。

“I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow.”V又在念他的诗了，“I was angry with my friend; I told my wrath, my wrath did end. ”①

“这是什么诗？”

“是另一种开始。”V说的话又变得玄而又玄，“会把我带到另一种结局去。只是现在我的结局已经写定了，我在做的只不过是再次重复这几年的一次苦旅。”

V总是这样，抛出一大堆话，似乎在等着Nero追问，但看着他不知从何问起的样子又乐在其中。Nero不敢移动V靠着的那边的肩膀，也停下了手中终将归于虚幻的工作。他低头看向专心致志的V，自然而然地想亲一下这位深奥的大诗人的额头，但Griffon回来的声音打断了他——上次他试图这么做时被Griffon照着脸狠狠撞了一下，鼻血流了一脸，在现实中醒来时他整个喉咙干燥得像是烧了起来，坐起身时血液当着来催他上学的Dante的面从鼻腔里掉到被单上，发出很大的声响。虽然血很快止住了，Dante还是把家里最大的运动水壶塞进了他的书包。

“我会去看你说的这些诗的。”Nero说，“Vergil一定知道，他好像就是专门研究诗歌的，虽然我也不懂是什么诗。”

“你不用搞懂这些。”V挥挥手把Griffon赶到他们的棚子上面，“For the gentle wind does move silently invisibly…”②

“那……我可以给别人看看你的故事吗？”

“当然可以。”V笑得很得意，“但他们和你看到的并不是同一本书，这我可以保证。”

_亲爱的“山鲁佐德”：_

_你似乎没有收到我的第一封信。但没有关系，我觉得我可以一直写下去，因为你的故事太棒了！等你终于收到这封信，或者有一天收到所有我写过的信，那就是成堆的粉丝来信了。还有什么比这更好的呢？_

_要说我有什么不满的话，那就是_ _V_ _终于穿过了那片雪原之后又回到了起点……看来你果然还是没有想好魔王要怎么写。不过还好，这次又是一片完全不同的大陆了。我猜你最近肯定是看了些有关非洲的纪录片或者杂志，这个稀树草原的景观和_ _V_ _的风格可真是差得够多的。_ _Shadow_ _倒是融入得很好，不过草原上的其他大猫看到这怪异的同类都要害怕地退开吧？“远方绵延的雪山像是成群的大型动物，”③看来你这段时间读的书的风格也挺统一。说来惭愧，我是因为终于开始备考了才知道海明威还写过这种东西的。他在我的印象里一直都是那个钓鱼骨头的人。_

_很奇怪的是，我最近开始梦到你书中的世界了。我是个旁观者，和整个故事的发展好像隔了一层膜。我能看到_ _V_ _，能追上_ _V_ _，但他不知道我的存在也听不见我的声音。反正是我的梦，一定是因为我太期待之后的故事了。拜托了，这次至少让_ _V_ _和魔王对上话吧。_

_Morrison_ _从波士顿回来时说还是没有找到你时，我还是很难过的。如果你真的像那位修女说的一样，为了报复或者是什么理由，试图打开通往地狱_ _/_ _魔界_ _/_ _不管你管那个地方叫什么的大门，会因为我的话回心转意吗？我们可以把你写的这些故事记下来然后出版，现在有很多人都喜欢这种奇幻书，尤其是有大场面的史诗感的，你肯定不会像现在一样孤独。但我也不知道这是不是你想要的。山鲁佐德小姐_ _/_ _先生，我衷心希望你能看到这些并给我回应，什么形式都好。我在这张纸的背面记了我的电话号码，为了防止有人截获这封信，我还用了你书里的颜色暗号——你还记得吗？_ _V_ _和草原上的原住民们沟通时用的那些花花绿绿的毯子，这可真是天才。_

_再过两天就是圣诞节，学校已经放假了，但我还得继续准备考试。_ _Morrison_ _跟我谈了很多，我现在觉得去上大学的确是个不错的选择。我在包裹里塞了一些圣诞小礼品，有笔记本、书签，还有巧克力。底下填充的是为了防止巧克力被撞碎的碎纸，还有我家门口长的槲寄生。那张_ _CD_ _是我们录音棚新鲜出炉的东西，你不喜欢就算了。期待你的回信和新的故事。_

_1998_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _19_ _日_

_Dante Redgrave_

TBC

  * DMC5开场诗威廉布莱克的“A Poison Tree”的第一节。这里V故意把两句话念倒过来了。大致翻译为“我对敌人生怨，闷在胸间，任其蔓延；我对朋友生怨，倾诉之间，怒气消散。”这首诗本身是针对法国大革命期间英国政府的高压文化政策写成的，这棵树由恐惧的眼泪浇灌，由温柔又虚伪的微笑照耀，最后结出的果实是不服从的人仇恨和斗争的成果，诱惑敌人并将敌人毒死在树下。
  * “因为清风拂过，不留一丝痕迹。”威廉布莱克“Never Seek to Tell thy Love”第一节第二句。
  * 海明威《白象似的群山》《乞力马扎罗的雪》。




	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再这么下去就真的要变成奇妙的英语文学冒险了（难道本来不就是英语人爽文吗  
> 金斯堡说不被加工的自我表达才是真的艺术，诗歌是把本应私人的东西拿到公共领域讨论。可是在诗人到来之前，很少有人能注意到自己还有“私人”的东西。

二

“击退了一批食腐蝙蝠之后，V的手杖上沾满了它们的血液和毛发，衣服上也不例外，他罕见地面露难色，举起还滴着不明液体的手杖看了一眼，把它重重地压向原野常年冻得坚硬的土地。好在Griffon从荒原的另一头带来了好消息，它离开了两天之后终于发现了魔王的堡垒。V回头看了看天空，一层厚厚的云正在朝他的方向推进。这是暴风雪的征兆。猎猎的寒风几乎要吹透他刚刚从马夫那里得到的老旧皮外套，让他全身打了个寒战。这里的人们早就预见到了暴风雪的到来，路上已经没有商人和旅客了。V拄着拐杖，站在山坡的顶上环视了一圈，远处的层层积云像是一篇海洋，水汽遮盖了峡湾、大河和远处的海洋，往下看也是一片模糊。

“‘想跳下去了？’Griffon落在V举起的手上说，‘这下面全是森林和峭壁，你要怎么办？这儿可没东西跑得过暴风雪。’

“‘我们附近还有地方可去吗？’V抬起头来问，冰凉的水汽从四面八方钻进他的衣物。

“‘跑得够快的话估计可以赶上这附近的一座没人的小城堡。’Griffon说，‘不知道里面的柴禾够不够烧，你可别冻死了。’”

Nero终于读完了最后一页，刚合上书就听到房间外面咚咚的沉重脚步声。他把小册子藏回老地方，在Dante敲响他的房门之前换好了行头。他们今晚要去整治一下附近废弃工厂Hellbat成灾的问题，Nico为此还给他强行塞上了自己的试作品。和两位更有经验的半魔一同作战时，Nero实际上并不太需要关心自己的安全。一直以来他都是依赖自己非人的怪力和右手让恶魔们乖乖就擒，习惯于战场上的毒液、血液、恶魔吃剩的肉块和它们被击败后化成的灰。但这天他坐在摇摇晃晃的车里时，他觉得一切都变得有些陌生，似乎拉开了距离。他的脑海里回想起V在书中用手杖刺穿食腐蝙蝠胸膛时的描述，尽管没有插图，他能想象出那个优雅回旋的身影和被半长的头发掩着的侧脸。

眼前的景象变得有些难以忍受了。他在刀光剑影中跳起，回想着那些文字把Red Queen深深刺入一只Hellbat的燃烧腔。他下手太重，刀插得太深，恶魔腔里的岩浆烧到了手，于是他赶快把它一脚蹬开，落在地上时打了个趔趄，左手被烧掉表皮的地方正在迅速重生，右边的机械手已经有两个手指被烧化了。Dante差点没躲开Hellbat的爆炸范围，在不远处喊了他两声让他专心。Nero懊恼地挠了挠头，直接放弃了使用机械手。那些零件落在水泥地上敲出的声音从未如此清晰可闻，和Red Queen内燃机咆哮的声音一同碾过他的听觉神经。

他在脸被岩浆溅到时才发现自己无法专心已经成了大问题。

“一滴岩浆落在脸上，他不顾疼痛赶快用手擦去，结果还烧穿了他的手套。”尽管这声音来自于V，但Nero能够清晰地感觉到是自己在组织这些语言，“Vergil的刀光闪了过来，他知道自己该暂时离开这里去更高的地方了。”

一切都变得如此清晰可感，就好像他分裂出了一个浮在半空中对他进行全方位审视的新人格。明明感官接触到的都是同样的信号，为什么这次没办法习惯了？Nero在楼梯上跑动时注意到自己身上的针织衫和里面套的T恤都已经破了洞，有新有旧，还有的从烧焦的小黑圈透出里面正在愈合的伤口。他仅凭本能挥动Red Queen解决眼前的敌人，已经忘了多次以来总结出的战术。最后还是Dante把他从Queen Empusa的螳螂前爪的威胁下救了出来，他这才一个激灵反应过来，举枪解决了最后一只恶魔。

“你今天不太对劲。”Dante罕见地有点喘，可能刚才的情形的确已经少见而危急到他也被吓了一跳，“咱们得谈谈，这样下去可不行。”

Vergil也来到仓库房顶，锐利的眼睛在Nero满是伤痕的身体上扫了一圈：“他注意力太分散了。”

“这谁都能看出来吧。他居然把Hellbat往我头上踢。”Dante叹了口气，看着Nero惨兮兮的样子还是没有继续追究他，“没关系，谁都有不在状态的时候。有事一定告诉我们就行。”他走过去拍拍Nero肩膀，“回家吧。”

“冰凉的水汽从四面八方钻进他的衣物，”Nero在即将下雪的湿润空气里想起这句描写，抬头了一眼天空，满月照着流动的厚重云朵，“没有人能跑得过暴风雪。”他感受到了很多从前从未注意的东西——靴子踩在血肉里溅起来的黏糊糊水声、手上持剑不断出现又不断愈合的擦伤、Blue Rose连续蓄力发射给他小臂骨头带来隐隐的酥麻和之后的钝痛、当他回到家淋浴时还会冲下来更多的血和黏液。他对这样的感受很陌生。之前他站得虽然没有峡湾和悬崖那么高，但跳下去时到底是什么让他稳稳落地？毕竟恶魔猎人就应该像个没事人一样承受这些。难道Dante和Vergil从没有过这个阶段吗？他靠在面包车座椅里低着头挨Nico的埋怨时，两位监护人还坐在他斜对面，一个在闭目养神，另一个膝盖上摊着杂志、不时有点担忧地扫他几眼。

唯一可以确定的是今晚能睡个好觉了。Nero洗完澡之后把自己扔进床褥时，像童话里的豌豆公主一样，似乎隔着厚厚的褥子感受到了那本书。窗外呼呼的风声似乎在给梦里的暴风雪造势，他闭上眼睛，整个人陷入了睡眠。

“你来了。”

Nero恢复意识时正躺在一间陈旧的客厅正中间，整个巨大房间的光源只有他脚边的壁炉里烧着的火。V坐在壁炉边的大扶手椅上，整个人缩在一张毯子里。Nero看了看自己，他和刚才在Nico车上狼狈的样子没有什么变化，衣服上全是尘土、血痂和破洞，脸上被岩浆烧过的地方还在隐隐作痛——还缺了一只手。他尝试着恢复那只手本来的样子，但它仍然只是一个尴尬的断面。

“看来你今天过得不太好。”V继续说，从毯子里向他伸出一只手，“可以说是彼此彼此吧。来吧。”

他的确想办法弄到了一些柴禾，只是不知道能不能撑过今晚。Nero从地上站起身来，坐在落满了灰土的扶手椅上。V伸手把他也裹进同一张毯子里，湿冷的手指接触到他的脖子时让他打了个寒战。城堡外面风声呼啸，风从破碎的雕花玻璃窗里吹进来。

“这火烧了和没烧没什么区别，说不定什么时候外面的风就把它吹灭了。”他这时才细细地打量了一下Nero，“怎么这么多伤口。”

“其实应该是好了的。”Nero碰了碰自己胸口一道被尾刺划出来的泛红伤口，“我是说，在现实世界里。”

“但这太轻易了，轻易到你拒绝承认。”

“是。”Nero点点头，“我不知道是什么问题，明明只是去杀几只恶魔而已，我从前为什么就没觉得这么恶心？”

“因为你在用我的视角看它们。你不是人类，本来也不需要害怕。”

“但我也不是自愿对血液、尸体和伤害免疫的。”V为了取暖整个人靠在他身上，Nero看着他的头顶说道，他不知道为什么自己在梦里的肉体仍然可以热得像是有用之不竭的热量，“我好像已经忘了之前和Dante他们一起去杀恶魔时，能够理所当然地无视那些扭曲的东西到底是什么样的感受了。”他顿了顿，“我是不是真的不太正常？”

“所谓扭曲只是人类的扭曲。”V停顿了很久，“你带着那条胳膊活了十七年，现在还在问自己这个问题？Follow your inner moonlight, don’t hide the madness.”①

一阵过堂风从他们身后的窗子里吹进来，把壁炉里的火苗吹得闪烁了几下。Nero从扶手椅上下来，找了一块上面的画作已经剥落得差不多的画布放在窗边挡风。火苗静了下来，V在毯子里看着他用仅剩的那只手给壁炉里添柴。

“火灭了会怎么样？”Nero问他。

“不会怎么样。”V轻声说，“如果外面的暴风雪没停，我就会被冻死在这里，直接进入下一场轮回；如果外面的暴风雪停了，我说不定还能朝着魔王的城堡继续出发。这暴风雪大概还能下两三天，我得让Griffon他们给我找来更多木柴。”

Nero想起，自己从来没有一次在这个世界里见证过V的死亡。有时他的死在故事的中间，有时他的死在全书的第一页或者最后一页。也许当他再在现实世界醒来时，他翻开书就会有一长段文字表现V死亡之前的痛苦，等他回到梦境中时，又是一个崭新的V和崭新的世界，在寒冷中死亡的记忆仍然留在V的记忆中，但对他云淡风轻的表情几乎造不成任何影响。V柔软的头发、高挺的鼻梁、在Nightmare离开时雪白的睫毛，还有细瘦得像是一具骨架的身体，在任何地方甚至留不下一粒灰尘。

他回到扶手椅上，还不等V开口就钻进他的毯子里。V伸手揉他的短发像是在摸Shadow的头，之后一个又一个抚过那些红肿的伤口。梦里的暴风雪持续了三天，现实里的大雪也持续了三天。V在这三天中拆掉了所有他能找到的木质家具。到了最后一个晚上的途中火灭了，V把Nero压在这个城堡的一张大床上和他做爱，骑在他身上，几乎是急切地把他的阴茎往自己的身体里塞。他的体温在越来越冷的空气里越来越高，每当Nero想要控诉些什么，他都会伸出手去捂住少年的嘴。

“这里……可没有什么未成年人保护法……”V只是按照自己喜欢的方式享用Nero的身体，“但这样大概不会从一开始就吓到你……”

他掌握了这场性爱的全部主动权，贪婪地通过Nero的手、胸膛、嘴唇和阴茎攫取他身上的热量。外面的雪已经太厚，即使现在风雪停下，Griffon和Shadow能够顺利赶回，他大概也会在一堆冰冷的毯子里失温而死。现在的放纵是他这次生命最后的狂欢。

V的身体几乎只是一具蒙了皮的骨架，除了运动必须的肢体上的肌肉以外，可能能称得上丰满的只有他柔软的嘴唇。他不许Nero仅剩的左手离开他的大腿和腰腹，两手撑在Nero的胸口把人硌得疼了，又滑到他头部两侧，一边喘得像个风箱，一边低下头去把这世界的唯一访客拖进一个令人窒息的亲吻。他享受Nero胸廓起伏的动态和在黑暗中闪烁着一点水光的眼神，自己几乎也要落下眼泪。

结束之后他脱力地倒在Nero的身上，不顾被他们弄得一团糟的大床。Nero回过神来，手沿着他凸起的脊椎来回安抚着他，从一边拉过满是灰尘的被单把他们两个裹在一起。

“不用的。”V说，“天快亮了。我会冻死在这里，然后一切重新开始。”

“你知道接下来会是什么样的世界吗？”Nero问他。

“我不知道。”V努力撑起自己的身体，亲了一下Nero的鼻梁，他的双颊已经在冷空气里不自然地红了起来，“多谢款待。期待下次再见到你。”

V长长地叹了一口气——听起来这好像已经是他肺里最后的空气了。

“我们会连夜走过长长的寂静街道吗？”他断断续续的细小声音流进Nero的耳朵里，“绿荫层叠，屋里的灯光熄灭，我们都会变得孤独……②我们要去哪儿，Nero？③”

Nero猛地醒来。窗外天色已经发亮，雪停了。他坐起来时感到内裤里潮湿一片，耳朵立刻烧了起来。他开始分不清梦中感官的过载到底是因为他自己在欲求不满的年纪，还是这书里的人根本就是邪恶的塞壬。他从褥子下面拿出来那本精装书，深呼吸，翻开第一页。

第一页上只有一行字描绘了V的这次死亡。然后马上就进入了接下来的故事。

“壁炉里的火已经熄灭很久了。Griffon在一张被单里发现了V蜷缩起来的尸体，表情平静，一丝不挂。”

Nero一时间不敢翻开第二页——他不知道今后还是否要翻开这本书了。V流失的体温和皮肤下起伏的骨节，他火热紧致的身体和嵌进他皮肤和肌肉里的手指，这些触感如此清晰，而现在他又经历了一次死亡——如果他不再打开这本书，V的死亡会和他的旅程一起停止吗？④

_亲爱的“山鲁佐德”：_

_如果你真的有一天能够出书，我一定愿意去做你的编辑和你最忠实的读者。这五天的故事已经让我忍不住再次提笔给你写信了。这封信会通过邮局送到你的住处，因为我的信使很明显认为_ _Morrison_ _出的这个主意是个无用功，事实上连他本人也已经放弃了。现在是圣诞节前夜，我们的住处非常安静，大概是因为所有人都刚刚从我们的本职工作里松了一口气。_ _Morrison_ _说你不会对恶魔猎人这个职业陌生，我猜你能够理解每次工作结束后我不太体面的样子。总而言之，每个人都窝在自己的房间里安静地休息。_

_我衷心希望你收到了我给你的圣诞礼物。我们的信使说他一定会给你送到，现在还没有音信——看来横跨美国的确是一件挺难的事情。_

_关于你的故事，我接下来说的话可能会让我听起来像个挑剔的编辑——但是有关_ _V_ _的冒险，我希望能够看到更多的细节。我无法理解你为何一笔带过了_ _V_ _在暴风雪里的行进，只简短地写了他在几个地方歇脚的经历。我难以想象他在这样的天气中将如何徒步前往——即使_ _Nightmare_ _有十分强大的力量。_

_我注意到了你最近加入的一些要素——这实际上也成了我在学校补习英语课的唯一动力。_ _V_ _看远方的云雾之海的姿势⑤，还有那些茨威格式的风景和人物心理（我不知道这样说对不对，毕竟我只在茨威格的书里读到过类似的描写），这让我不禁开始想象你下一次会不会讲述一个海上发生的故事，就像我从没看完过的《白鲸》。但怎么写最终都是你的自由。_

_事实上我已经不抱希望你能收到这些信了，但明天我还是会把它扔进邮筒。有时我也会质疑自己决定继续做这件事的意义，不过鉴于我做的没有意义的事情多了去了，这肯定不会困扰我太久。可能有一天_ _V_ _终于击败了你的魔王，故事终于停止了之后，也从没受到过这些信——这都无所谓——都无所谓。可能我最终也无法在波士顿遇到你，或者等遇到你时，你已经变成了一朵悬浮在煤烟中的幽灵向日葵，从不知道我的存在或从不记得我⑥。_

_接下来的日子里我大概还会继续漫无目标地往邮筒里投递我的这些胡言乱语。可能再过几年我会后悔自己没读两页书的时候留下的自我陶醉产物，但不管怎么说，过好现在是最重要的。我在舞台和战场上有许多朋友，但我也不清楚他们能不能理解这种和不存在的人对话的感情。他们可能比我还只知道_ _carpe diem_ _吧。我也不是自愿就能对这种血海里的生活免疫的，如果这世界上都是我这样被捅穿了肚子还能完好无损地活下来的人，那可就麻烦了。可语言是他们创造的，感受也是他们创造的。_

_我对你能够看到并看懂我未经训练的胡言乱语不抱希望，这封信也并不是我单纯宣泄情感的地方。期待春假的波士顿之行，也期待明晚的故事——我们要去哪儿，_ _Scheherazade_ _？_

_Dante Redgrave_

_12_ _月_ _24_ _日_

_圣诞快乐_

①艾伦金斯堡《咆哮》（Howl）。

②艾伦金斯堡《加州超市》（A Supermarket in California）（自译）原句：“Will we walk all night through solitary streets? The trees add shade to shade, lights out in the houses, we’ll both be lonely.”

③同样是《加州超市》：“Where are we going, Walt Whitman?”

④熟悉Tom Stoppard的朋友到这里应该就已经意识到我又又又被 _Rosencrantz and Guidenstern are Dead_ 和 _The Invention of Love_ 影响了——两部好剧。

⑤不知道有没有朋友从一开始就注意到对V的描写是Der Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer那幅画！

⑥艾伦金斯堡《向日葵经》（Sunflower Sutra）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的我又开始扯Mill的feelings了：  
> What made Wordsworth's poems a medicine for my state of mind, was that they expressed, not mere outward beauty, but states of feeling, and of thought coloured by feeling, under the excitement of beauty. They seemed to be the very culture of the feelings, which I was in quest of... I withdrew from attendance on the Debating Society. I had had enough of speech-making, and was glad to carry on my private studies and meditations without any immediate call for outward assertion of their results. I found the fabric of my old and taught opinions giving way in many fresh places, and I never allowed it to fall to pieces, but was incessantly occupied in weaving it anew. I never, in the course of my transition, was content to remain, for ever so short a time, confused and unsettled. When I had taken in any new idea, I could not rest till I had adjusted its relation to my old opinions, and ascertained exactly how far its effect ought to extend in modifying or superseding them.
> 
> 这种无我→有我的state of mind也是成长的一种吧。放一段原文快乐一下。Nero在原作的最后打开了V的那本William Blake（内页都做了，卡普空真的细心）时大概才真正开始进行这一步成长。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好的我彻底疯了这文已经完全变成我自己的爽文和诗歌安利了……  
> 文后有注释注释之后有notes！

三

那之后一周Nero都没有再打开过那本书，也获得了一周无梦的睡眠。他感觉自己正在渐渐取回和现实世界的链接，在家度过了一个相对安静又温馨的圣诞假期。他仍然没对Vergil和Dante坦白自己的烦恼，还是在怀疑自己是否对一个虚拟的人物陷入了狂信和迷恋。有时他在街上看到打扮得稍微黑暗哥特一点的人都心里一惊，怕那人会突然凑上来和自己开始一段有关虚幻想象的对话。

那天晚上是他第一次如此近地接触到V的死亡。他能感受到V流失的体温和用冷静的绝望掩藏的求生欲，现在也随时都可能想起V皮肤和头发的触感。无论梦境的主人对他发出怎样的邀请，他几乎都会带着些冒险的侥幸心理照做，包括那天在外面落雪的城堡里——V的身体仿佛对他有天生的吸引力，即使冰冷刺骨也不能让他放手。Nero对V的死继续守口如瓶，但这并不代表他要彻底忘记这本神奇的书，并把它放回地下室。

Nero醒来之后，如果他还记得，有时会记下几句V念的诗。但他只能凭借韵律认出很少的一部分（不排除诗歌本身形式的迷惑性），有时当他在搜索引擎里打出来一句他以为是诗歌或者格言的话之后，会发现那根本就是V随口说的句子。Nero的设想是从诗歌的年代判断是什么样的人造出了这本Vergil的私藏，但Nico对他的想法嗤之以鼻。

“你连这东西的运作原理都没有弄清楚，就想知道是谁造出来的？”Nico坐在修理厂的办公室里翻空白的旧书，对正抓狂地面对笔记本上的一堆词汇和语句的Nero说，“而且我们也不能排除他是你大脑创造出来的东西。毕竟你也说了他很有吸引力。”

“我怎么可能会知道那么多诗？他说的单词我都不知道是什么意思。”

“你又不是人类，说不定是从哪里得到了启示呢。”Nico把他的笔记本拽了过来，“说不定Vergil还能把这些东西遗传给你。”

“他只是我的养父。”

“恶魔生理学，谁知道呢。”Nico拿起笔对着他微妙地笑了笑，然后低头开始看笔记本上潦草的字迹，“你写的也太乱了……Holy，Holy，Holy，Molak，Molak……这什么东西？”

“这两个词是他大概两周前经常重复的。Molak到底是什么意思？”Nero凑过去问，给Nico看手机上乱七八糟的搜索记录。

“是Moloch。艾伦·金斯堡的《嚎叫》脚注。这个词说的是要求很多牺牲的邪恶东西。”Nico推开了Nero的手机，在笔记本上把那两个单词圈了出来，“现在至少可以确定把V造出来的人活过上世纪六十年代了。”

“你怎么会知道？”Nero愕然。

“去年我为了钓一个高三女生看的，她最喜欢金斯堡。我也喜欢，这人嘴真的不干净。”Nico继续试图辨认Nero的笔迹，“这又是什么，十二点钟，一点半，两点半，三点半，街灯在黑暗中嗫嚅……①”

“这也是他重复过的。”

“‘太晚了，太晚了，汝现在不得进入’②这种东西也是诗吗？”

“前面还有一大堆东西，我又没办法完全凭脑子记下来。”

“那‘我从白日梦苏醒，来到这真实的黑夜’③呢？这还看起来挺像诗的，他在什么语境下说的？”

“……晚上？”

Nico把笔一摔：“我看你还是别在这边费劲了。你如果真的还在害怕Vergil为你动了他的东西生气，不如直接把书打开问问本人，咱俩根本就是两只无头苍蝇。你到底在害怕什么？这人要真的只在梦里，对你现实生活能有什么影响？”

影响大了去了。Nero委屈地想，最终还是把自己的多愁善感咽了回去。作为擅自炸掉试作品的补偿，他被Nico拉到修理厂来打下手，又是一身脏兮兮的，衣服上全是机油味，还有Nico拉他到后院背着奶奶偷偷抽烟染上的烟味（不知道半魔会不会受二手烟毒害），指甲缝里的乌黑油渍怎么洗也洗不掉。他懊丧地回到家里时已经快要半夜，正赶上电视里在播放那个熟悉的常青通灵节目。Dante一脸满意地在沙发上欣赏电视里易过容的黑发的自己，一如既往地，讨厌他这种自恋行为的Vergil已经藏到书房或者卧室里了。

“我回来了。”Nero把家门钥匙放在门口，跟Dante打了个招呼，电视上故意剪辑得惊险刺激的林海雪原逃亡画面让他非常尴尬，任这屋檐下的任何一个人来看，这场景里面都没有任何形式的魔鬼，只是一群人在相互吓唬着玩。

Dante转头看了一眼Nero，年轻人虽然被可笑的画面面露难色，但还是被电视节目吸引住了。

“Nico那边怎么样？”Dante把电视音量调小，转过身来问Nero。

“她和她奶奶都特别好，精神得不得了。”

“抽烟被奶奶抓到了吗？”

Nero闻了闻自己的衣服：“有那么明显吗？”

“特别明显。”Dante点点头。

Nero叹了口气，把书包扔在地上坐到Dante边上和他一起看电视。不断闪烁的画面对他本来就没有什么吸引力，在Dante眼里完全就是一个呆坐着想事情的心事重重高中生。他也知道自己掩藏不住什么，干脆把遥控摸过来把电视音量又调大了点，以表现自己并不是很想说话。他的眼睛从屏幕扫过电视柜和旁边的书架，一本黑色的精装书书脊上的名字吸引了他的注意力。他把它拿回沙发上，Dante探头看了看封面。

“金斯堡？你怎么突然对他感兴趣了。”

“你了解他吗？”Nero不抱希望地问道。

“还行吧，我像你这么大的时候看过不少他的东西，的确和成长的烦恼很搭。”Dante说着给他翻了几页，“我也不懂他写的这些东西算不算诗，Vergil说算就算吧。”

金斯堡的语言和分行在Nero的眼里简直像是一堆密密麻麻的砖块，被看不见的水泥糊成一团难解难分，让他翻了两页就想放弃，但这个名字已经是他唯一的线索。他翻着翻着，总感觉自己看到了熟悉的句子，每一句话他都能想象V吟诵它的样子。

“如果你真的对他好奇，不如直接去问问Vergil。他应该在楼上处理邮件，最近还在假期，没什么好忙的。”Dante把书拿过来，看了看目录，翻到其中一页，“你看这个，‘Suffering is what was born/ Ignorance made me forlorn/ Tearful truths I cannot scorn，’④四步扬抑格，金斯堡不常写这种诗，不用说我都知道Vergil肯定特别喜欢。⑤”

Nero从没有想过Dante还会知道“四步扬抑格”这种词组。他看着翻开的书页上的文字，试图记下来其中的只言片语。

“念出来试试。”Dante把书塞给他，伸了个懒腰，“年轻人喜欢看这种激情又猎奇的句子挺正常，你想的话我还可以给你推荐点别的。”

“你说这话的样子好像Vergil。”

“不巧，我还长得像Vergil呢。”Dante用他一贯轻松的语气说道，“上大学的时候我经常蹭他的书看。有一次我正在地铁上看的时候正好遇上血光之灾，把他的书彻底弄坏了，给图书馆交了一笔巨款，当然我的下场也不怎么好看。”

大概能想到会变成什么样。Nero在心里说了一句。根据他的平日见识，他常常想不通这对兄弟是到底怎么以这种关系若无其事地在同一屋檐下住了二十年。他想了想，带着那本诗集回到了自己的房间。打开背包时他又看到了他长时间梦境的根源——那本烫金封面的精装小册子。他倒在床上，最后还是翻过身来打开了V的故事。

第一页还是那句描写V冻死的话，Nero看到以后把书合上，对着天花板发了一会儿呆，这才下了决心重新拿起书来翻开后面的书页。

这次的故事变成了航海。V登上了一艘远洋勘探船，前去一个他本人也不知道在哪里的小岛探索带来奇怪气候的神秘力量。他从船上俯视的神奇景象，穿过各种不同的地形景观，中途还在一个小岛歇了脚。他在狭小船舱中阅读的地方志在旅途中被一次次证实或证伪，让他看起来更像一个船上学者的同行，而非追击魔王的冒险者。现实世界中的时间渐渐流失，这本书又吸引着Nero一直读到了最后一页，V带着他搜集的资料登上了另一艘满是怪人的船，在船舱里狭小的房间里伴着海浪的摇摆进入睡眠。Nero合上书，揉了揉眼睛，换掉衣服就困得栽到了床上。他已经很久没做过梦了。

Nero这次见到V时和以往都不一样，男人没有用游刃有余的姿态等着他，而是在稻草堆和一张被单上沉睡。Nero坐到他的床边，把V身上的那张被单又往上盖了盖，借着油灯微弱的灯光看起地上的资料。

这些纸张上的语言Nero一点都看不懂，他只能勉强看出一些似乎是结构图的东西。有船只的、武器的、甚至还有建筑的。他盯着那一沓建筑的内外结构图看了很久，似乎是个教堂，总感觉有说不出的熟悉，但他可以确信在现实世界中从没见过这座教堂。但在他得到答案之前，V就在稻草堆上翻了个身，睁开了眼睛。

他会等了一整周吗？Nero紧张地想。他不知道V到底是什么来头，正如他不知道书中的时间到底和现实世界中有没有关联。金斯堡，Moloch，六十年代，suffering is what was born，一连串的词句从他脑子里闪过——V都知道这些吗？他也会像Dante和Vergil那样因为“喜欢”读诗吗？

V坐起身来，揉了揉眼睛，发现Nero在时先是摇了摇头，然后慢慢说道：“真了不起，你居然还愿意来这里。”

“我也不知道我有没有选择。”Nero坦言。他又想起这一周以来他看过无数次的第一页的那句话，鼻子一酸。这次V面对的是怎样的死亡？是溺水、猛兽、还是远洋船上的纷争？

V从稻草堆上下来坐到他边上，这次他的体温还在，身上也没有散发出那种强烈的死亡气息。他似乎志得意满地准备开赴魔王的小岛，用他那根拐杖刺穿它的胸膛。他凑过来看了看Nero手上的平面图，像往常一样自然地讲起旅途的细节，但Nero一个字也听不进去。

“我……我想听你讲讲自己的事情。”Nero打断了V游刃有余的讲解，“不是这些东西，我想知道你到底从哪里来，你的旅途有没有成功的时候，还有你能不能从这个轮回里出来。”

他看到V放下纸张抬起了头，在昏暗的灯光里观察着自己的表情。那种带着谨慎和怀疑的微妙表情让他也看入了神。

“我没法对这个问题蒙混过关，对吗？”过了好一会儿，V才说道，“你是不是在试图从现实世界里给我找到一个定义？”

Nero点了点头：“我刚刚知道了一点，你给我读过金斯堡的诗。”

“你去查了哪一句？”

“有Moloch的那一句。”

V笑了起来：“我给你读过的他的诗太多了……你还记得那句吗，‘没有爱我们无从休息，没有有关爱的梦我们无从睡眠’？那也是他的诗。”

“你很喜欢他吗？”

“‘是的，是的，那就是我想要的，我一直想要的，我一直想要的，回归到我出生的身体里。’⑥”

“什么？”

“只是更多的他的诗而已。”

“V……”

“你不用太害怕，Nero，我可以跟你保证我是真的。”V似乎结束了一个出神的状态，“我在这本书的世界里活着，你是我的访客……你可以把我理解成我未知的创造者的一部分，我的知识就是创造我时他的知识，只不过我们现在已经彻底断了联系。现实世界的人也好，恶魔也好，针尖上跳舞的天使和宇宙里漂浮的星辰，不都和我一样吗？我是走出洞穴的亚伯拉罕，只是忘记了是谁在与我对话。世界的平行、嵌套和互通也并不是那么难以理解的事情。”

“那我为什么能在这里？”

“因为你想来。可能是贪恋这里的风光，也有可能只是想见见我。”V说着拿起了画着教堂的图纸，“我知道这里就是魔王所在的地方，而我根本不懂我是从哪里获得的这个信息。我在这个世界上孤身一人，只为了这一个使命存在，不停地从山脚往山顶推石头，然后被滚石碾碎，然后再继续往上推，没了那三只魔物我就只是一个普通人，随便什么东西就能把我杀死。我没有预言的神力也不能飞，这就是我的全部了，你还想知道什么？”

他的语言变得有些咄咄逼人，也没有像以往一样因为过度引用让Nero对他的话一知半解，然而语气却还是一如既往的沉着。

“在我的世界里不真实的人是你，Nero。”V伸出一只手去抚摸Nero有点泛红的脸颊，“和上一次来到这炼狱⑦里的人一样，你是外来的人，所以才会美好得不真实。‘我失去天国，不因别的，只因为我没有信仰’。⑧”

“上一次来这里的是什么人？”Nero抓住V的手追问道。

“我已经不太记得了。”V继续说，“大概和你一样，有浅蓝色的眼睛和甜美的心灵，面对一只淹死的苍蝇都会有怜悯之心；和你一样一直在提醒我，怀疑是恶魔的产物……”⑨

“别再念这些东西了，V。我已经分不清哪些是你说的话了……”

“我也分不清。”V继续说，他身体倾过来，渐渐罩在Nero上方，狂热的样子让Nero想起那一晚在城堡的床上他的渴求，但他不知道V究竟在渴求什么，“明明这一次我感到我自由了，我已经能把你变成我自己经验的一部分了，但语言是他们创造的，感受也是他们创造的……‘相信我，诚实的怀疑比信条里有更多的信仰’！⑩”

诗人像是燃尽了一样倒进Nero怀里，他热切的独白终于迎来了结束：

“带我走吧，Nero。告诉我我到底应该去哪儿。”

年轻人困惑地沉默了一会儿才回抱住他：“我该怎么做？”

“继续做你在做的就好。告诉我我到底是什么。”V继续说，“但不用勉强自己。”

“你还有什么线索吗？”Nero问他的声音有点颤抖。

他说不上害怕，毕竟他曾经斩杀过那么多面目可憎的恶魔，但他试图理解的整件事都让他感到陌生和未知的不安。V的造世主，V的上一个在他记忆之外存在的访客，他想不起他乏善可陈的生活中到底有什么如此丰富的有关一个魔王的传说。

“我只能想起一句话……和魔王的城堡一样来源于我被创造时的记忆。它在我脑子里回响了无数次。”V撑起身体，俯视Nero的脸，看他故作镇静的困惑样子。

“是什么？”Nero急切地问他。

“‘我们要去哪儿，Scheherazade？’”

_亲爱的山鲁佐德：_

_开头先计个数，这已经是我送出去的第_ _12_ _封信，也是我自己投递的第_ _10_ _封。一个多月过去，你终于肯给你的读者一些有关魔王的信息了（虽然只是一个住处）。如果我还真心实意期待你能够收到这封信，还和以前这样给这封信赋予什么恶魔猎人的使命，那我一定会假惺惺地说这个所谓的“城堡”和这封信即将送到的地址上的建筑长得一模一样，“你别想蒙骗你火眼金睛的读者”！但这已经是第_ _12_ _封了，我还有希望才是见了鬼。_

_如果你收到了（这听起来可并不是太绝望，但我已经不想管它了）这封信，你可以把它看成一次摊牌，或者是一次示威。你真的痛恨这个教堂，不是吗？_ _Morrison_ _说他认识的那几个恶魔猎人都在往波士顿跑，你头上压着的那些个教士还在装瞎，你以为我会和他们一样吗？他们都说没有人能找得到你，一遍一遍又一遍，废话我已经听得耳朵都起茧子了。可能你的确是我的同类，但你明显不懂把那些东西放进来会造成什么后果。我的一切都被它们夺走了，然而现在我还被按在洛杉矶准备通过这些蠢得要死的考试。如果你不够强，他们会杀了你；如果你足够强，我可能就要再一次经历那次让我失去一切的火场——在之前的信里我给你提过，我懒得再重复了。_

_你以为我也想消灭你吗？有的时候我真怀疑你把我的每一封信都看了，只是出于什么恶趣味或者怪癖才不肯回信，只是在接下来的故事里用各种奇怪的引用和乱七八糟的伏笔来尝试和我对话。我说想看大海原上的冒险，你就写_ _V_ _上了捕鲸船；我提到对墨守成规和世风日下的不满，你就给我塞满了金斯堡的诗；我对你说你需要相信点东西，你马上就阴阳怪气地写什么恶魔生出的怀疑才是真正的信仰。还有那些你最喜欢的格律诗，让我念了一遍又一遍，只想从里面找出来点你在回应我的痕迹。现在对于你我来说冒险已经是次要的东西，你只想让魔王随时掀起滔天巨浪，然后用一些难解的意识流的东西来挑衅我。你根本不懂这一个多月以来我每次打开书想象你在回应我时，那种让我心脏狂跳的感情是什么样的！我想马上扔下手上的东西，随便搭一架飞机去波士顿；我全身的血液没有一滴不在颤抖，那仿佛是不属于我在这个世界应该燃起的旧日火焰。_ _(11)_ _我想质问你、折磨你、把你推进烈火、但我又想为了你给我呈现的种种激情跪下来吻你的指尖。如果你要让波士顿变成地狱，那就让我下地狱把你带出来吧。_

 _我能感受到在你的故事里_ _V_ _越来越衰弱——不是越来越像一个真正的、被重力和命运束缚的人，只是单纯的衰弱。魔王在他的头顶笼罩乌云，他要在捕鲸船上沉浮好几天才能回过神来重新找到路。送来这本书的修女说，这本书是你在软禁生活中逃避的方法。你身边的孩子们有很多都被送进了疯人院或者死于非命，而你靠着写作撑到了现在。我无法不同情你，无法不爱你，又无法不为你自私又狂妄的念头恨你。现在你已经借_ _V_ _的嘴开始问我们要去哪儿了——你的V在大海上找不到路了。你哪里也不用去，_ _Scheherazade_ _；无论结局如何，最终我们是死是活，你从我这里不会得到一丁点恐惧。相信我，我也有你所谓的恶魔的“真正的信仰”，你可以尽管带我下到地狱的最深处。_

 _1999_ _年_ _2_ _月_ _23_ _日_

_Dante Redgrave_

1\. T.S.Eliot《大风夜狂想曲》（Rhapsody on a Windy Night）。 “Half-past three, / The lamp sputtered, / The lamp muttered in the dark.”

2\. Alfred Lord. Tennyson “Too Late, Too Late”: “Too late, too late! / ye cannot enter now.”

3\. James Thomson “City of Dreadful Night”: “I wake from daydreams to this real night.”

4\. 金斯堡 “Father Death Blues” 这个原句太好我实在是翻译不来了。

5\. （本条注释可以无视）大量提到金斯堡也和这人很喜欢威廉布莱克不无关系。金斯堡对布莱克评价高到了这样的地步：“a very deep earthen grave voice in the room, which I immediately assumed, I didn’t think twice, was Blake’s voice…the peculiar quality of the voice was something unforgettable because it was like God had a human voice, with all the infinite tenderness and anciency and mortal gravity of a living Creator speaking to his son.”我个人觉得喜欢布莱克的人一定会喜欢金斯堡，而且就现代背景本身而言金斯堡的“Devilish”倾向更能引起共鸣。但是维吉尔（卡普空）毕竟是维吉尔（罗马），这么完美的trochaic tetrameter怎么能放得下呢！（胡说八道

6\. 这两句都是金斯堡的”Song”里的（我又自己瞎翻译）。”No rest / without love, / no sleep / without dreams / of love”和“yes, yes, / that’s what / I wanted, / I always wanted, / I always wanted, / to return / to the body / where I was born.” 这首诗最有名的句子应该是 “Under the burden of solitude/ Under the burden of dissatisfaction / The weight, the weight we carry is love.”

7\. 指Purgatory。

8\. 神曲 Purgatorio Canto VII line 7-8 ‘I am Virgil, and for no other failing did I lose Heaven but my lack of faith.’ （我又瞎翻（这里的faith本来指的是基督教的

9\. Alfred Lord. Tennyson “In Memoriam” 96 “You say, but with no touch of scorn, / Sweet-hearted, you, whose light blue eyes / Are tender over drowning flies, / You tell me, doubt is Devil-born.”

10\. 出处同上，“Perplext in faith, but pure in deeds, / At last he beat his music out. / There lives more faith in honest doubt, / Believe me, than in half the creeds.”

11\. 神曲 Purgatorio Canto XXX line 47-48 “I am left with less than one drop of my blood that does not tremble: I recognize the signs of the old flame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这篇我感觉已经写得非常私人了，各种梗和引用过于密集我自己都有点不适（……）总之是想表现一个文学nerdy世界观下精神上的冒险和现实中的事情的一个交织。Dante和Vergil在鬼泣的演绎和在神曲里差得太多，我个人还是分得很清楚的，但是我对原作把“Virgil引领Dante下地狱”这个主题改成了“Vergil引出Dante真正恶魔力量（并且带他下地狱）”一直都是拍手叫好的！  
> 我也不知道读者朋友们对Dante这封信里表现出的那种和作者东躲西藏地对话的感觉有多了解。反正我觉得这种文学层面上的隐喻和艺术化加工比起当面真实直接的对话更让人兴奋（？）这个就又要扯到20世纪文论罗兰巴特blabla我也并不是学得非常明白。V的设定参照《罗森克兰茨和吉尔的斯登》的主旨我觉得已经再明显不过了，Dante这种精神对话的感觉完全就是我自己有的时候会出现的个人体验。如果只是被情节牵着鼻子走还没什么，被意识流的东西逗弄真的是让人恼怒不堪！然而目前还没有什么作者让我真的时间同步体会到这种感觉，我都是自己瞎想的（……）可能最接近的时候就是在读京极夏彦的时候吧……我对这老贼真的心有余悸但还是忍不住去看他的书。


	4. 4 Diverging Point: V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章容量很大，很放飞，可能会让洁癖的你感到一丝不适（？）有Dante/V一点点提及，我本来想开车的但是到了最后反悔了。不是很适合。  
> 而且我觉得因为想要跑的剧情太多了可能会出现一点看不懂的情况……但我作为作者是并不太清楚的，所以如果有看不懂的地方一定！请评论告诉我！把揭秘都归到这一万字来是我不好555  
> 总之阅读愉快！文后还有Notes↓

四

-Diverging Point: V-

BGM: _Mika – Stuck in the Middle_

时间回溯二十年左右，1996年是另一个世纪末的盛世。人们似乎从上一个十年的繁荣和狂热中冷静了一点，但对即将到来的千禧年又心怀不安。两千年——第二次降临，万事崩溃，偏离轨道，混乱和血潮会劈头盖脸地袭来，从伯利恒来的异兽和启示联手将人类绞杀，在第二个千禧年为他们浑然不觉的熟睡送去漆黑的噩梦。①但是V并不在乎这些。

他自称为V是因为他讨厌自己本来的名字（那听起来像是个会在公立高中带着小弟揍人的大块头），同时他也想不出什么更能够摆脱这俗世的代号。现在不都流行这个吗？迈克尔杰克逊和蜘蛛侠的女朋友还因为这种潮流撞了名字。但只有一个字母就没关系了，大概。牙齿咬上下唇再带上一个饱满的元音，说长不长，说短不短，完美。

V的母亲是已经不怎么再去和拉比倾诉的犹太人，父亲是典型的爱尔兰移民，②继承了波士顿学院附近的一间酒吧。他从小就在一群群衣着时尚、觥筹交错的大学生里穿行，只要不触到酗酒的底线，家人就不会管他。他过得很随意，冬天总是穿着学生们送给他的大学卫衣，松松垮垮；他书包里面和床边总是有别人塞给他的诗集和小说，给店里干活时喜欢摸几张食用金箔回去在笔记本上画画。他在学校画漆黑的眼线，听摇滚和金属，在双手的手背和手腕上都纹了一整圈波浪形纹身，用给大学生们打杂挣的钱给自己买仿皮的衣服。人们都说他过于早熟，阴郁得不像个十五岁的孩子，再搞这些哥特的打扮至少也要到高中。但是V并不在乎这些。

1996年是他人生的转折点：他被一个学生乐队相中了脸和声音，稀里糊涂地给他们当上了主唱，表演场地只有他家的酒吧，每周六晚上一次，唱十首歌左右，歌词大部分出自他的笔下，现在他也记不太清当时都唱过什么了。他那时站在台上时不免紧张，他母亲就在柜台后面一边擦酒杯一边看他们的表演，细瘦手腕上的各种手链在他双手抓住话筒时在小臂上堆成一堆，露出整片包裹他手腕和手背的纹身。他还不能做到全神投入，眼睛总是躲着聚光灯，这也是为什么他连续几周都注意到角落里带着兜帽的那个人。他只在周六晚上见过那人，面前只有一杯水，手里总拿着一根铅笔在纸上写写画画，等到散场之后不久就默默离开。

V决定去和他搭个话。

那是一个暖烘烘的夏日夜晚，酒吧里全是人，简易舞台上的灯光把他照得大汗淋漓。他在谢幕之后带着两杯加了冰的柠檬水来到那个神秘人的桌旁，递给他一杯。

“谢谢你每次都来看我们。”V爬上他对面的高脚凳。那人抬头看了他一眼，V这才看清他兜帽下面显眼的银白色头发和浅蓝色眼睛。他整个人散发着一种缺乏色素的气质，看起来也就只有十几岁。

那男孩愣了一下才点了点头，然后伸出一只手和他握手：“我是Vergil，就住在附近，你们的歌词写得很好。”

V先是怀疑自己听错了，但毕竟自己一直也用的是假名，总不至于为这件事情就表现出讶异。

“顺便一提Vergil是本名。”银白色头发的男孩又补了一句，“拼成V-E-R的那个。”③

V无声地做了一个“wow”的口型，然后从旁边的空桌拿了两个杯垫过来，把柠檬水放在上面往Vergil那边推了推。

“你还在上中学吧？但我没印象在学校见过你。”

“我不在外面的学校上学。”Vergil说，“我家里出事以后被那边的天主教会的福利院收养了，类似有些家庭，他们明显认为国家要求的教育只是为了培养庸才。”

“那我猜你拉丁语肯定很好。你也是个会拉丁语的Vergil……你有没有像乔伊斯写的那样，背拉丁语的时候被打过手心？”

“差不多吧。”Vergil点头。

V想起他在酒吧的大学生间听到的有关那个福利院不太好的传闻。已经有很多人报过警，但警方仍然没有找到传闻中的体罚和禁闭等虐待行为的证据。他看着Vergil身上罩着的黑色连帽衫，同时也在想他的身上会不会也有戒尺打出来的淤青，或者再进一步——他不太敢再继续想下去了。

Vergil喝了一口柠檬水，开始整理桌子上的草稿纸。

“你的纹身很好看。”他又面无表情地吐出一句赞美，“我没法去做纹身。”

“谢谢。纹的时候还是挺疼的，毕竟是手背。”V抬起手给他展示那一圈黑色的图案，像波浪又像火焰，“你在写什么？”

“我……只是在写故事。”

“不会是《埃涅阿斯纪》吧。”V试图用点玩笑话把气氛活跃起来，但Vergil的确是个不苟言笑的年轻人。

“有点像。”Vergil说，“但是和意大利人没什么关系，只是我随便写的冒险小说。”

“我可以看看吗？”

Vergil摇摇头，把草稿纸放回了地上的背包里：“我想到什么写什么，现在还连不起来。”

“当然了，你一直用草稿纸写。”V从高脚凳上跳下来，“在这等我一下。”

他跑到柜台后面翻出自己藏东西的鞋盒，从里面掏出半年前他脑子一热在封面用食用金箔贴了花纹的精装笔记本，对着上面一个硕大的“V”字想了想——毕竟Vergil也是V开头的。于是他回到桌旁把笔记本递给Vergil。

“送给你。等你写完了以后记得给我看就行，我现在用不上这个。”

Vergil没有推拒，思考了一会儿以后就收下了。

“我可以再问你点事吗？”他把包从地上拿起来，把笔记本塞了进去，看样子是准备离开了。

“你说。”

“要看什么书才能写出你写的那种歌词呢？我学过语言、学过格律，但我觉得我写的诗都只是复述别人，或者服务于什么东西。我不像你，你知道自己在想什么。”

V愣了一下，他读过的书太多太杂，况且他从未对那些内容分门别类。他看了周围一圈，指了指几个常客：“他们经常借我书看……他们给我什么我看什么。”他看到Vergil看向那几个人眼神的变化顿觉不太妙，说不定这男孩真的会管不认识的人要书看，“——乔伊斯！”他连忙在那些学生注意到Vergil危险的视线之前扳过他的肩膀，“我跟你说的，背不出拉丁语变位被打了手心的那个人。我买了他的书，也可以借给你。他……应该知道自己在想什么。”

Vergil从他手里接过《一个青年艺术家的肖像》，礼貌地道了谢就走了。一直到他们分开，他们在一起读了很多书。V过了很久才知道周六晚上是福利院的教士出门的时间，所以Vergil才能悄悄来听他唱歌。每次他都在那个固定的角落里，什么都不点，守着一杯水拿着短短的铅笔和草稿纸写写画画。V每次在台上越过聚光灯看到他浅色的眼睛时都会想，他可能最开始送出的是一本正确的书。Vergil是孤独的，他总是在人们视线的角落里、年轻、随心所欲、在这家爱尔兰酒吧昏黄的灯光中无比接近生活狂野的核心，④有一天晚上他也直言不讳地对Vergil说了这些想法。

“我觉得你才是这样的人。”Vergil认真地说，“我现在还处在从与生俱来的视角中痛苦地醒来的那个过程。⑤我还在学着运用自己的身体去感受，我能感觉到它们正在变得清晰。我知道是因为我没办法习惯这个——有时我觉得我想通了过去的一些事情，但更多的时候我还是沉浸在特定的感情中，只是我终于知道那种感情不是我的了。”

V觉得Vergil思考的样子像极了一个真正的艺术家，有很多执念和一点疯狂的那种。他从不认为自己有多么的“艺术”，毕竟他还是一个需要到处赚零花钱的普通少年，根本没有条件支撑自己理想中的游历——那些在他看了一百多本国家地理之后设想的旅行，他希望Vergil也能参与的旅行，至少要横跨一次美国吧！他开始在上学之余和乐队的其他人去别的小场演出，早上爬起来给整个街区投递信件；他抄诗和写诗的笔记本用完了一个又一个，每一册都要被Vergil要去仔细看好几个晚上。

“你得给我看看你的故事。”1997年的冬天他终于没办法再忍下去了，“我都等了一年半了，就算你是在写《埃涅阿斯纪》也得写了四卷了。”

下一周Vergil真的给他带来了一沓稿纸——他甚至用墨水笔画了插图，但没有用V送给他的笔记本。V借着烛光看了几页之后就抬起了头。

“你不能就这么盗用我的名字和长相。”他抗议着接着翻了下去，“还有我的猫和鹦鹉……连名字你都懒得起吗？虽然这个主角去找魔王的状态绝对不会是我，它看起来完全就不像人，居然能在这样的……暴风雪里活下来？”

“我并没有要把它出版的意思。”Vergil的语气在V听来几乎有些傲慢了，“这是我在试图表达我自己，在我接触过的所有人类中，只有你是值得参考的对象。”

“好吧。”V决定暂时不和他争辩。不得不说，Vergil真的很中意他的纹身，甚至让那黑色的火焰烧满了他的全身，还让两只宠物都藏了进去。现实中的Griffon只是一只小小的虎纹鹦鹉，在柜台边上的一根架子上站着梳它绿黄相间的羽毛；而现实中的Shadow像一大团长了黄色眼睛的漆黑毛球，在顾客们的大腿之间滚动穿梭。书里的他手里还有一根能刺穿恶魔脑袋和心脏的奇怪手杖。

“给你。”

V就看着Vergil冷静地从桌子下面掏出来了一根一模一样的手杖。他接过来掂了掂，摸起来像是磨砂的金属质感，有点沉重，但还算拿得动。手杖的末尾尖得不太自然，看起来的确是能捅穿什么东西的样子。

“这是什么？”

“之后你会用得上的东西。”Vergil说，“现在或许你可以拿着它给我当个模特。”

已经相处了这么久，V居然对Vergil产生了一丝畏惧。他不知道Vergil到底把自己当作什么，反正不可能是朋友，更不可能是恋爱对象。渐渐地，Vergil来到酒吧时不再遮遮掩掩，一头银白色的短发整齐地梳到后面，看表演时也从角落里移到了中间的位置，他沉着的表情中多了几分自信，唯一没有变的是他手上拿着的纸笔。V觉得他在被观察和凝视，Vergil的眼睛可能已经看穿了他声带的振幅和每一次骨骼和肌肉的运动——明明那种眼神不可能出现在人类脸上！他时常梦到自己在那双视线下被剥得一丝不挂，尖锐的手杖从地上凭空升起刺穿他的胸膛，黑色的火焰从双手开始烧遍了他的全身把他烧成空气中的浮尘。

他依然每周借给Vergil自己的藏书看，只因为他一直都在劝说自己那种孤独的神情只可能出现在一位艺术家的脸上，但他们对话的主导权渐渐被移交到了Vergil手里。除了和他谈诗歌和哲学，Vergil开始若无其事地谈起有关那个福利院的传闻。传闻中所谓的虐待都是他们对不听话的孩子采用的“驱魔”手法。他们有种种手法威胁、隐瞒乃至暗杀，有一些孩子甚至被连续强奸。

“他们拿我没有办法。”Vergil说，完全不管V的脸色已经变得惨白，“但我不懂为什么这种事情会发生——他们在借虚假的魔鬼进行错误的统治，这很荒唐。”

“他们为什么拿你没办法？”

“跟我来。带上你的手杖。”

1998年的一个秋日夜晚，V在波士顿学院的草坪上第一次见到了真正的恶魔。

他们从Vergil挥刀制造的时空裂缝中贪婪地爬出来，形状各异，每一个都散发着恶臭，对V的身体垂涎三尺。但在它们作势要扑过来时就会被Vergil一刀砍下头颅，在空中化为灰烬。没有任何人类能做到他优雅而轻盈的动作，没有任何人类能像他一样被利爪刺穿肩膀之后只用几十秒就可以完好如初。最后一只Fury被Vergil砍断了三根手脚在地上挣扎时还在试图用剩下的前肢朝V爬过去。Vergil闪到他的身旁，收起自己的刀，带着人类的双手拿起手杖，像Vergil小说里的主角一样从恶魔的头顶用力刺了进去。骨肉碎裂的震动从那根手杖传到V的手中，他却奇异地感到了一种安心，似乎他的灵魂已经预见到了未来将会发生的事情，预见到了V就是洪水中的诺亚本人。

“这将是他们要的第二次降临。”Vergil对他说，“我是起始，也是终焉。是昔在、今在、今后永在的全能者。”⑥

1998年波士顿的冬天是灾难的冬天。不断在城市中出现的恶魔让所有人人心惶惶，每一天的新闻头条上都有人惨死的消息。学院开始宵禁，酒吧的生意也冷清了许多，V没办法继续和乐队的朋友们继续表演，平日关店的晚上都住回了他家在郊区的房子。他仍然早起，仍然进城送信之后再上学。他有时会在凌晨的薄雾里遇见一两只恶魔，Vergil送给他的手杖就在这里派上了用场。无论体型多大都能被一击毙命。V再也没见过Vergil，也没见过任何人再进出他所在的教会。他每天路过那里时，都会下意识地多看一眼送到这里的信件的署名再塞进空荡荡的信箱——有人在把信取回去，只是不愿意在V的面前现身。

新年的第二天，他发现了一封洛杉矶送来的信，信封上收件人的地方写的名字是“Scheherazade”。他感到奇怪，但还是把信投进了教会的信箱。在之后的三个月中，他几乎每过几天就会看见一次这送给“Scheherazade”的信。与此同时，波士顿来了很多奇怪的人——似乎是来解决这次城中恶魔危机的人，围着Vergil在的教会转来转去，有一些人看到V随身带着的手杖还会走过来好奇地问话，不知为什么，V本能地觉得自己应当撒谎。于是他说这是戏剧用的道具，Vergil浅色的眼睛似乎总在薄薄的雾气后面盯着他，像是他小说里的魔王，在海上召唤出遮天蔽日的乌云，让所有的水手都失去航向。

气压一直都很低，V每天醒来时都感到呼吸困难，头昏脑涨。Vergil不是说要带来第二次降临吗，为什么他拖了这么久？他推着自行车在无人的街道上艰难地走着，在教会门口停下，从邮差包里掏出寄到这里的信，果然里面又有一封给“Scheherazade”的。

Scheherazade，山鲁佐德，自愿献身陪伴暴君一千零一夜，最终用永不完结的故事平息了他残暴的怒火。如果这间教会里有一位能让Vergil这个暴君平息下来的山鲁佐德，那会是谁呢？V看了看四周，鬼使神差地把那封信揣进了自己卫衣的口袋，等到放学时才迫不及待地冲回自己的房间里，用小刀小心翼翼地割开信封，倒出里面的信纸：

_致_ _山鲁佐德（虽然你配不上这个名字）：_

_既然你在书里贴心地写出了进入钟楼顶部的方式，那我就把这些描写视为邀请函了。_

_我在电视里见到现在的波士顿一片愁云惨淡，想必你营造恐惧的方式已经达到了。你似乎并不喜欢直截了当的血债血偿，不知道你最恨的那些人现在作何感想。我知道他们在请恶魔猎人，但那位修女说你和我一样都是半魔，我猜他们也拿你束手无措。每次我在替别人铲除那些除了吃人以外什么都不会的恶魔时，都会想：他们难道就不害怕我吗？我完全有能力在他们的世界里犯下最恶劣的罪行，还不用付出任何代价。就算把我的脖子割开，让我的血流干，只要我的尸体是完整的，只需要一百天左右血液就会重新填满我的血管和心脏。这话不是空穴来风，我真的试过。我切开过我自己，看过我的身体结构和令人生畏的恢复能力；我有时甚至会故意在面对恶魔时正面挨下他们的攻击，但面对这种事情时，总是我恶魔的一面占了上风，最后只剩我坐在他们的尸体上，全身都是自己的血，就是没有留下一个伤口。我可能试过一百多种愚蠢的人类自杀方法，但我都活下来了。有时候是因为恶魔的求生本能，有时候是因为恶魔的身体能力。_

_你应该从来没有过类似的想法。你和_ _Vergil_ _一样对自己非人的一面更为亲近，和他一样能够自动和人类划清界限，但他大概早就已经被地狱之火烧成灰了。如果他还活着的话，会加入你还是我的阵营呢？反正他不会站在其他所谓“驱魔人”那边。我不知道我们的族裔在世界上还有多少人，其中像你这样的有多少，像我这样的有多少，还有多少在经历每天伴随着每一次呼吸的撕扯。有时我真的很羡慕你能直面你内心的恶魔。你给它还起了个名字——_ _Urizen_ _⑦，威廉·布莱克的世界观中的神。绝对的神和绝对的魔王没有两样，这挺巧妙的。但没有任何一个神话中缺少针对绝对力量的叛军，不管输赢，我都可以结束你花大力气写的这个故事。或许让你杀死我也是个不错的选择，但我还是对这里还有点留恋。_

_波士顿见。_

_Dante Redgrave_

_1999_ _年_ _3_ _月_ _2_ _日_

“你在偷看我的信。”

V还在消化这封信的内容时，被身后突然响起的声音吓了一跳。他回过头去，发现Vergil正坐在工作台旁的椅子上，姿态像是占据了一个王座，刀在腰间。他从头凉到了脚底，信纸掉在了地上。但Vergil看起来并没有攻击性，只是慢慢站起身，弯腰从地上把信纸捡了起来。

“我只是好奇……”

“我明白。”

V之前设想过很多种他和Vergil的重逢，其中不包括在自己的房间里面。他有时在雾里蹬着自行车时还会气愤地编出来一整段对Vergil的谴责，就等着他出现在眼前一股脑倾倒给他。但他现在已经全忘了。Vergil的头发梳了起来，露出线条分明的五官，他换上了带着精美刺绣的衣服，整个人在昏暗的房间里好像正在发出淡淡的白光。他垂眼读了那封信，表情毫无变化，然后把它折好放到外套内袋里。

“下面应该有人来找你。”他说，“去和他们谈谈吧，你知道该怎么说。”

他话音刚落，V就听到下面有敲门和开门的人声。他紧张地出门下楼，发现来到这里的是之前问过他手杖来源的几个人。他们打扮各异，询问V了不了解一个叫Vergil的“孩子”。V不太信任这些人，他看了看一边神情焦急的父母，只承认了他们两个有过交换书籍的交情，并且在街头开始出现恶魔之后他就再也没有见过Vergil。在他坚决的口吻下，那几个人放弃了继续追问，只对他的父母说他可能和恶魔扯上了关系，相当危险，尽量这几天不要离开家，他甚至有可能会被恶魔附身，做出让人想不到的邪恶事情。

Vergil是他们口中的恶魔吗？V在送走那些人之后就回到了自己的房间，年轻的魔王还在那里，正从上到下细细打量他的书柜。

“有点难以置信，”他慢慢开口，“我几乎看过这里的每一本书……哦，除了这些有关撒旦教的小册子。”

“那个只是哥特设计素材。”

“有意思。”Vergil从书架上拿出那本硬壳素材集翻看起来，“人类对邪恶和黑暗美学的迷恋总是非常有趣，因为你们的真正的恶从来不是披着这样的皮相出现的，而是恰恰相反。”

“你想说什么？”V压抑着声音中的颤抖问道。他并不是很害怕，在Vergil的光晕下再次感到了他第一次刺穿恶魔头颅时的安心。

“我想说的是，看来我在试图模仿人类生活的时候的确给自己找了个不错的参考对象。”Vergil把书合上放回书柜，“你也在信里见到Dante了，真是个愚蠢又可怜的东西。他小时候总是比我更擅长做一个人类，相信现在也是一样。虽然从前我一直有些嫉妒他，但我总觉得人们摆在我们面前的榜样不太对劲。比如说，他们长袍里藏着的手可能在前一天晚上撕裂了一个女孩的阴道，他们冠冕堂皇的大义里面总是藏着数不清的私心。还有那些庸庸碌碌的年轻人，每天只知道享乐，和没脑子的低级恶魔比起来只不过是多了几种娱乐方式而已。但你不一样，你在这座地狱一样的城市追求自己独立的艺术和生活价值，和你对话时我总是能受到启迪，你给我的书让我明白伪善才是最大的恶，人类生命的存在可能并没有意义——存在只是为了存在。如果我有机会能成为一个完全的人，我希望能够成为你……”

他的话听起来并不适合这种冷静的语气，似乎应当被更加慷慨激昂地演绎。

“你不会希望成为我的。”V打断了Vergil的独白，“我从来都不合群，我走在街上时人们总是对我的打扮指指点点，你也知道我的身体没那么强壮，而且除了我父母之外我说不出第三个人能称得上爱我。”

“别人就那么重要吗？这话听起来好像Dante说的，难道你也为了这些虚假的满足被驯服了吗？那你能不能告诉我，为什么我的孪生兄弟要一次又一次地自残？”

“他……”V今晚接受了太多的信息，他一时语塞。他开始想象一个和Vergil长得一模一样的少年对着镜子割开自己的喉咙的样子，血从脖子里咕嘟嘟流了一地，一直到他嘴唇苍白地倒在地上时，脸上仍然是困惑木然的表情。他会剖开自己的肚子，然后冷静地看着Y字形的裂口一点点长好。他感到的疼痛和人类没有什么分别，只是他已经习惯，所以才不在意。

“我觉得他可能和你一样，是在学习做一个人类。”V说，“这挺难的，可能对你们来说尤其如此。你说的那些人，我爸妈，还有我，这里大概没有人明白如何才能变得‘像’一个人类，我们连像人的标准都不知道是什么，但我们都在尝试。”

Vergil沉默了一会儿，按在腰间刀上的手收紧了一点。

“我早该知道他比我更擅长这个。”他低声说，“自从那个女人偷走了我的书……”

“什么？”

“明晚不要去城里。”Vergil抬起头警告他，“不管发生什么事都不要出门。”

说完这句话，他就转身挥刀，走进了他切割出的十字型虚空里。V想要追上去，意料之中地被拦在了外面。第二天晚上波士顿遭受了前所未有的灾难，恶魔像是无穷无尽一样从城市的角落里涌出，全部都以Vergil所在的教会活动。到了深夜电视已经无法继续播出城市里的血腥场景，到处都是逃难的人声和汽车声，他帮父母把恐慌地敲响他家房门的人们带进客厅里，有的浑身是伤，有的甚至已经被扯掉了半条手臂。这些人都快吓疯了，语无伦次地给身边能抓到的人讲城里恶魔横行的样子，然后在看到V双手的纹身时又被吓得倒退几步，于是他母亲让他回房间戴上手套再来帮忙。

V回到房间里重重关上门，楼下连续不断的哭喊声让他头疼。他揉了揉眼睛，从衣柜里翻出手套，然而视线落在了墙角银色的手杖上。

Vergil选中我做了他人性的参考。他突然想到。我不能再包庇他了，我得跟他好好算一账。

他带上手杖冲了出去，吻了他父亲和母亲的脸，拿上家里小货车的钥匙跑进了车库。在众多往郊区开的车中他是唯一的逆行者。这辆车估计以后再也没法要了，它上面沾满了各种来自地狱的污渍，还到处都是划痕。经过几个小时的屠杀和与其他恶魔猎人的巷战之后，城市里变得人烟稀少起来。他把车停在教堂附近看起来还算安全的一片空地上，拿着手杖下车朝那里步行过去。爱尔兰人和犹太人的孩子，在成年前不久终于第一次踏进了天主教堂，这听起来可太戏剧化了。军警和恶魔猎人们已经把那间教堂围起来了，而且还在不断缩小包围圈，遍地都是大战过的痕迹。

前一天来过他家的几个恶魔猎人发现了V在朝这边走来时，马上冲过来拦住了他。这可麻烦了，V感到自己脑子里有个声音在冷静地分析局势。他一边与那些人争辩自己大概能够解决这个问题，一遍注意着教堂里的动静。他模模糊糊地看到一些人分了好几批冲了进去，又有几具尸体被从楼上的窗子里抛下来——这场景可真猎奇，如果发生在千里之外一定有人喜欢得不行。就在他讶异于自己镇定的程度时，有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀。

V一回头就被吓到了，而对方也明显吃了一惊。在他眼前的人长得和Vergil一模一样，但气质又全不相同，在看到他的脸的一瞬间看起来眼泪都要下来了。然后他突然对着V的身后伸出手去阻拦那个恶魔猎人的动作，但没有成功，一阵电火花的噼啪声响起，V瘫倒在地上，失去了意识。

在这次奇异的睡眠中，V在梦境里回顾了很多事情：Vergil和他的第一次相遇，他们许许多多的谈话，他写的种种少年强说愁的歌词，Vergil写的奇怪冒险小说，当然还有那令人印象深刻的第一次刺杀时知道自己被选中、被拯救的安心。他突然想起，Vergil在听他说“你不会想成为我”时的表情有些失望，是因为最终他也逃不脱这炼狱的天罗地网吗？如果一切可以重来——如果一切可以重来，V也想不到任何能让Vergil放弃他带来第二次降临的方式，不如说他在潜意识里也有点期待这种能够颠覆一切的力量能改变些东西，把他从日复一日枯燥又乏善可陈的生活中救出来。但他也不知道去哪儿——我们要去哪儿，Vergil？你还会继续选中我、看着我、塑造我、教导我吗？你看着我的眼神是宠爱、怜悯还是支配，还是我们在你眼中已经成为了一体？没有你的消息的那些早上，我像从洞穴里走出却忘了和谁对过话的亚伯拉罕，像空造方舟的诺亚，像不知十诫从何而来的摩西。你有多像恶魔就有多像神，而Dante早就看穿了这一点——“绝对的神和绝对的魔王没有两样。”

他躺在已经被破坏得不成样子的酒吧的沙发上，身上盖着一条窗帘，全身疼痛，从抓人的梦境和冥想里呻吟着醒来。一颗银白色的脑袋靠在沙发边上，见他醒了，便凑了过来。

“你还好吗？”Dante问他，把怀里的黑色长毛猫放回沙发上，它喵喵叫着爬上V的胸口，这才终于帮他找回了一点现实感。

“我睡了多久？”

“没多久。”Dante从地上给他拿起一杯水，“但已经足够让该发生的都发生了。现在天还没亮。”

V努力撑起身体，接过那杯水。

“我刚知道这本书是Vergil写的，”他手里拿着V两年多之前送给Vergil的笔记本，“我还以为既然主角和你长得一样，你才是……”

“这是什么书？”

“Vergil做的，会随着他写作的进度不断更新故事，我傻乎乎地看了好几个月……但现在大概他和这本书之间的联系已经切断了，谁知道它今后会变成什么样子。”

“Vergil在哪儿？”

“大概三个月之后他就能恢复了。至少我自己的经验是这样的。”Dante转头看向V，举起手在脖子上横着划了一道，“我得把他从那些真心想把他撕成碎片的人手里捞出来。”

他们的视线相遇，那双浅色的眼睛和Vergil真的完全一样，但更热烈也更天真，和他信里带血的激情保持了一致。V伸出手把他有点长的刘海撩起来，Dante没有躲开，俊美的脸完全露出来时让V一阵心悸。

“我真的以为你才是用这本书记录自己挣扎的人，我还经常会梦到你，不过那现在看起来也是Vergil的诡计。”Dante说，“真不是东西，居然还要把你拉下水。”

“我觉得他拉了很多人下水。”V移开眼睛，故作镇静地说。

“也是。”Dante苦笑了起来，V看着他的表情，想起他从没见过Vergil笑，“你真的很厉害，居然敢一个人冲过来，这可跟书里太像了……而且我真的好喜欢你的纹身，我没法纹这东西，一点都不行，你看。”

他若无其事地掏出一把小刀，把红色皮外套脱掉一边的袖子，还不等V发出声音他就在小臂上划了一道。鲜血登时涌了出来，V想伸手过去给他按住伤口，还有半杯水的水杯都落在了沙发上。然而在他触碰到Dante的手臂之前，那道伤口就自动愈合了。

“我还以为你认识Vergil的话已经习惯这个了呢，对不起。”Dante手忙脚乱地站起身来，从旁边不知道哪扯来块破布给他收拾那片水渍。

“他说你这样做很愚蠢。”V呆呆地看着Dante的动作。

“我就知道。”

“他还说你比他擅长做人类。”

“胡说八道。”

“你给他写了很多信。”

“这倒是真的。”

“我可以吻你一下吗？”

Dante停下了手上的动作，有点难以置信地看着他。V也不知道他哪来的勇气说这种话。他们的脸离得很近，近得他能看清Dante银白色的睫毛，听得见Dante渐渐加重的呼吸。他不等对方的回答就闭上眼睛，凑过去吻上了Dante薄薄的嘴唇，虔诚得像是在亲吻一座大理石雕像。他感到Dante的手托住了他的后脑，舌头强硬地顶开他的唇齿，让他感觉自己马上要被吞噬，与他合为一体。他们虚空的旧梦都在此刻获得了一瞬的实现，但那已经够了。

“谢谢你。”

Dante在他们的嘴唇分开后与他额头相抵，轻声对他道谢。他的声音也和Vergil完全一样。

1999年的三月以后，V再也没有回到过波士顿。

TBC

①W.B. Yeats “The Second Coming”: “Things fall apart; the center cannot hold; Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world, the blood-dimmed tide is loose, and everywhere the ceremony of innocence is drowned…Surely some Revelation is at hand; surely the Second Coming is at hand…That twenty centuries of stony sleep were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle, and what rough beast, its hour come round at last, slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?”

②其实V的脸模本人ins简介是Irish & Lebanese，应该是高加索白人和西亚阿拉伯人混血，这里设定里带了犹太人完全是因为我读Philip Roth太多而且对犹太男孩私心太多（小声）（他长得也挺像犹太人的）。

③如果在搜索引擎里搜索Virgil的话，会出来那个写诗的维吉尔；搜Vergil会出来卡普空维吉尔。实际上从维吉尔本身的拉丁语名字（Publius Vergilius Maro）来讲应该是取“Vergil”这个拼写的，但是大概是因为中世纪以来抄写之类的以讹传讹（具体原因还有待考证），现在流行的英语名称已经变成了Virgil，然而仍然有很多老派的学者在提到维吉尔时会用Vergil这个拼写。卡普空用Vergil大概也是出于一种中二原教旨主义考虑。（然后就污染了一整个词条）

④乔伊斯《一个青年艺术家的肖像》：“He was alone. He was unheeded, happy, and near to the wild heart of life. He was alone and young and wilful and wildhearted, alone amid a waste of wild air and brackish waters and the seaharvest of shells and tangle and veiled grey sunlight.”

⑤乔伊斯《尤利西斯》：“It is as painful perhaps to be awakened from a vision as to be born.”

⑥启示录1.8：“I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End,” says the Lord, “who is and who was and who is to come, the Almighty.” 化用一下卡普空对哥的介绍。第二次降临“The Second Coming”和天启共属同一大事件（简单说就是世界末日）。、

⑦布莱克说Urizen的语源是“Your reason”的谐音，游戏里反复提及“那个恶魔是你战斗的理由(Urizen is your reason to fight.)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给没太看懂的朋友们：  
> V有两个，一个是这篇里的普通人视角（大概可以理解为是Vergil的缪斯），一个是Vergil造出来的书中仙子，是Dante看到的Vergil的自我投射。  
> 因为这章写得我特别累，一段时间内暂时不太想多看它，回头汇总的时候肯定会适当改动添削。我一直觉得维吉尔的“人性面”这事儿挺复杂的，就做了这么一个设定：V是Vergil理想中的人性的参考。而且原作游戏里其实Vergil本人审美和V的造型之间还是差异蛮大，一个是日系华丽风格，另一个居然变成了典型的哥特造型。  
> 其实我给这三个人（+Nero）每人身上都加了一点我自己从生活和阅读中遇到的终极问题要素，然后在处理半魔这个设定的时候主要强调了他们作为非人在人类社会里成长可能会遇到的痛苦（当然也是很多人在人类社会里成长遇到的痛苦）。怎么说呢，千禧年，the second coming，这些照应和设定还是次要的。爱尔兰作家特别好，希望我能安利我的读者们也去看看！


	5. 4.5 Diverging Point: Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章可以说完全就是我的Dante/Vergil的cp小论文的终极形态（我没了  
> 这个看起来很隔离文学的东西其实是我在开始隔离之前写好的稿子！！！我努力和隔离文学撇清关系。  
> 文后有Notes！

4.5 Diverging Point: Dante

BGM: Blur – _Tender / Coffee & TV_

当他回首20世纪最后那几年时，Dante不敢说自己过得有多好。他浑浑噩噩地接受Morrison给他拉来的委托，杀了很多恶魔，交了一些愿意和他一起玩的朋友，在身上切过很多口子，把十七岁的夏天浪费在了给全身重新造血上。他醒来时仍然躺在他昏倒时的那个巷子里，全身脏得要命，皮肤苍白得几乎透明。三个月的死亡让他几乎没法重新走动，心脏艰难地把还不太多的血液往全身的血管推挤，Rebellion在他手中从未如此沉重。

他又躺了几天才终于回到了家中，其间还吃掉了这里所有看起来能吃的东西——老鼠、蜈蚣、低级恶魔的残肢，他还从流浪猫的嘴里抢来了一袋餐厅的厨余垃圾。恶魔简单的求生本能成了他唯一的驱动，然而他的另一半依然贪恋甜蜜的死亡。他拖着虚弱的身体在深夜爬过十几个街区回到家里，让Morrison把花园用的水管调到最大水压冲洗他身上的污渍。他肩膀上搭着一条大毛巾，在镜子里看到自己皮肤下凸起的肋骨和脊椎、深陷的眼窝、干裂的嘴唇、暗淡的银发和粗糙的皮肤，和地狱里爬出来的恶魔可能只有颜色的差别，他甚至怀疑此时再用一把小刀割开手臂的话已经不会有鲜血流出来，因为他的肌肉组织都因为失血变得惨白。Morrison给他拿来了很多食物，他一言不发地把它们都吃光了。他的味蕾还在重生，精炼的糖、蛋白质和脂肪在他吃起来和死老鼠肉没什么区别。

再造一切都需要时间，即使你是个来路不明的人形怪物。Dante被迫在家里又躺了好几个月才能重新拿起来Rebellion。在这期间他能做的只有吃东西、看书和睡很长很长的觉。他的母亲和孪生兄弟一同落进火场的画面是他每天噩梦的结尾。Morrison为了阻止他用火烧自己，藏起了家里所有的火柴和打火机，还把灶台的煤气断了，两人一直靠中餐外卖和街角的披萨店过活。有一些同事来探望过Dante，他们之中没一个的笑容是真诚的。毕竟他的身份和怪力对职业猎魔人来说不仅是个威胁，更是引人嫉妒的对象。一旦Dante成为他们眼中的不确定因素，还不知道有多少人会来把他撕成碎片。

“说实在的，我倒不是担心你会被杀。”Morrison在他完成第一个委托的晚上对他说，“虽然不知道你父亲是个什么东西，但你比他们所有人加在一起都强。我只是不想让你和一大群人撕破脸，处理太多人类尸体很麻烦。”

那时Dante只有十五岁，距离那场大火已经过去了七年——一群恶魔猎人来检查现场的时候发现了他，并且就留下他还是处死他吵了整整一周。最后Morrison站出来，表示自己可以收养他，并最终让他为组织卖命，这才把整件事解决了。

“你只要做到两件事，Dante。”Morrison看着路总结道，“杀恶魔和救人，就这么简单。那些东西出现在人间是错误的，你得把他们赶回去。想想你妈妈——你可以让很多人免遭你这样的下场。”

Dante坐在副驾驶上看着窗外，他身上的血还没干，Morrison特地把副驾驶上垫了一层塑料布，把窗户也开开了。

“其实也没这么简单。”Morrison见他没回话，继续说，“你得一直站在人的这边，这就够难的了。就连没得选的我都不能保证自己没想过人类赶紧毁灭这种事，更别提你了。你会变得更强的，Dante……你越强、见得越多，站在人这边就越困难。”

“我一直以为你说的站在人类这边就是站在我妈妈这边。”

“你想多了。你妈妈要是有你说的那么好，这世界上像她一样好的人一只手都能数的过来。更别提现在世界上已经有好几十亿人了。”

“你怎么和Vergil说一样的话。”Dante又沉默了一会儿才小声抱怨，车停在了红灯下。

“我可以保证Virgil没写过这种东西，虽然我也没看过多少他的诗。那些自恃清高的白人老头们才会把他挂在嘴边。”

“我没说写诗的那个，我说的是我哥哥。我没跟你提过？”

“你还有个哥哥？”

Morrison被新情报吓了一跳，转过头去抬高了声音问他。这时红灯变绿了，后面的车开始鸣笛才让Morrison回过神来，赶紧挂挡踩油门。

“你这七年从来没跟我说过你还有个哥哥！”

“他都被烧死了，现在和没有是一样的。”Dante抬高了声音说，“我都看过你们的报告，除了我以外，你们在方圆两公里之内就没找到过活人的踪迹。可能那些尸体里有哪一具是他的吧。”

“你要是早告诉我的话，我会帮你找回来的。我还帮你安葬了你妈妈呢。”

“就算八岁我也有脑子。有个人当着我的面说要把我解剖了，你觉得我会告诉这些人这附近还有一具现成的和我一样的尸体吗？”

“你放弃得也太轻易了，Dante，这都不像你了。”

“我没放弃。”Dante抹了一把脸颊，干掉的血的粉末扑簌簌落下，“Vergil过不了我现在这种日子，你就庆幸我们之中活下来的不是他吧。”

他说这话时语气很轻松——他无论说什么话的时候语气都很轻松，显得情况尽在他的掌握之中。Dante，在学校里他是明星，在猎魔人中他是年轻的传奇，整个西海岸的猎魔人都知道他的名声，然而地面上的任何一个活人都不知道他的脑子里到底在想什么。他身边有阴阳怪气的同事、忘恩负义的委托人、还有用项上人头替他的忠诚担保的Morrison，每一个都比恶魔更让他感到动摇。他又能怎么办呢？在一个又一个夜晚他站在洛杉矶的楼顶望着看不见星星的夜空，安静等待刚才的伤口愈合再回家。只有疼痛和濒死的刺激还能让他感觉到自己还能继续站在人这边。

为什么要拒绝让人变得完全的死亡呢？①太多人类的尸体真的不太好收拾，Dante想，特别是Morrison的尸体也会混在里面，他是被自己人捕猎并杀掉的……还有学校里那些对他的真实身份一无所知、亲切地把他拉进乐队的朋友们，似乎还都值得他多忍几天。但是如果他自己死了，会有人哀悼吗？世界上仅有一只的人形怪物，人类和恶魔的边界线上生出的杂种，在缺失了同类之后只能是为了不树敌而活着。除了性命的威胁已经没有东西能撼动Dante的神经，每次他又变成独自一人时都会小小惊叹于不久前对话中自己的演技。

Dante身上恶魔的血不允许他通过自己的手得到完全的死亡，也不允许他分解自己的肢体，于是他选择在一个雨天躲起来割断了自己的颈动脉。他把手指插进伤口里阻止它愈合，感觉生命力随着血腥味的弥漫渐渐被抽干。Vergil死前也会是这种感觉吗？他控制不住双腿跪在水泥地时想。不，Vergil大概会更痛苦，毕竟那是滚烫的地狱之火……Vergil也会像自己一样感到被相信的东西背叛吗？不，那时候他才八岁，肯定死的时候也不明不白的。Vergil，幸运又狡猾的Vergil，从一开始就没有给过任何一边不加保留的信任，自己一个人死去而留Dante一个人在这里。

他最后还是回到了Morrison身边，然后意料之中地被禁足了。Morrison想过让他搬家，从猎魔人组织的天罗地网中逃走，但最终他还是决定留下来。

“你去考大学吧。”

有一天Morrison突然在餐桌上发话了。Dante错愕地抬起头来，他一直以为之后的人生将会一直这么过——见见不同的人，杀杀不同的恶魔，一次又一次拯救城市和整个世界，而不是尝试完全融入人类的秩序。

“你尽管可以说我没想象力，Dante。”他继续说，“钱不是问题，这是你从他们手里逃离的唯一方法了。只要你还陷在这个人际关系里一天，他们就能抓着你的把柄不放。”

“我的把柄？我哪有什么把柄。”

“你是个没法横下心来杀人的小怪物。”

“不要把我说得和蝙蝠侠那么像。”

“我是在说实话。”Morrison把手里的叉子放下，“如果你考上大学，或者用别的什么方法开始一段新生活的话，他们就不能拿你怎么样了，你也不用天天受气……好吧，你还是得受气，只不过肯定没有现在这么难过，也不会吃了上顿没下顿，天天在我这里蹭吃蹭住。你聪明得很，我相信你。”

“这不就是让我去坐办公室？怎么可能？我觉得现在这样也挺好的。真让我天天处理那些鸡毛蒜皮的事我会无聊死。”

“你当然可以不坐办公室……之前你面前只有一个选项，你只过这一种生活。你得看看其他的可能性，你才十七岁。”

Dante没回话。

“我也没看出来你现在过得有多精彩，看看你都无聊成什么样了。”Morrison用一根手指在脖子上划了一下，“你要愿意的话明天我就可以帮你联系预科学校，不用管上头那些人，我能摆平的。”

“我不是不能坐下来读书。”Dante继续说，“我只是没想好……难道不是我一直听他们的命令，就能让他们对我放下防备吗？这样你也不用受他们指点了。”

“你就算是把你自己的前额叶挖掉，变成一条只能条件反射的机器狗，他们都不会对你放下防备。”Morrison说，“我不会让他们再来找你做委托了。你自己这段时间好好想想以后要怎么办。”

Dante很认真地想了今后要怎么办，但他毫无头绪。在家里一个人翻书很快就腻了，于是他重新回到学校，每天放学以后陪Trish练吉他，顺便帮Lady的琴弓上上松香。他听了Morrison的话，身上没有再带过武器，而其他猎魔人的确也没再找过他。洛杉矶的大街上同时流淌着金属和慢摇，他在逐渐变冷的晚风里裹紧了外套回到家中，放下书包和Morrison打了声招呼。门很快就被敲响了——他打开时尚且不知道，伴随着月色和一位年轻修女走进来的是怎样的动荡。②

修女给了他们一本皮面的小册子，封面烫金的“V”字有些斑驳，看起来不像是高级货。她说她从波士顿来，找到他们是为了她修道院发现的一个孩子——一个能和恶魔沟通的孩子。长时间以来鲜少有人知道他的存在，连她本人都是偶然间才发现了他站在被打开的魔界大门的门口。她从那个孩子手里偷来了这个小册子，希望有人能帮她安静地查清楚这件事——那孩子似乎一直在读这本书，而在修女眼中它是一片空白。

“你觉得他想做什么？”Morrison翻了翻册子，又把它递给Dante。

“他在尝试关上那扇门……我觉得他在和里面的东西对话，试图平息恶魔的怒气。”

“有什么根据吗？比如说，你听到他说话的内容了吗？”

“有一次他看到我了。走过来让我赶快离开教会、离开波士顿。他说灾难要来了。”

灾难的确来了。

Dante从没想过自己会在这间波士顿的破败公寓里读书，离他不远的床上还躺着一具全身没有一丝血色的“尸体”，银发失去光泽，现在看起来更像一握灰烬③。

他也说不太清楚那个晚上到底发生了什么，只记得那是一场恶战。每次金属的碰撞都让他瞳孔收缩、后脑发麻，斩击的声音像是从他头顶通到脚趾的电流，激活了这几个月来休整得饱满又懒惰的每一个肌细胞。Vergil看起来对他的到来并不意外，但他也明显没准备和Dante坐下来和平地叙旧。他们终于暂停下来喘口气，安静的时候能听到楼下越来越近的脚步声，比起贯彻骨髓的直接冲突，他们似乎都明白那才是真正即将到来的死亡本身。Dante吞下已经到嗓子眼的血，眼神落在将近十年未见的另一个自己身上，却忘了要说的话——“到底要我怎么做你才能结束这一切？”不对，我不能这么不清不楚地献身。“你去哪儿了？”他一直在波士顿，可能十年来从没踏出这个城区一步。“你是怎么写出那种……东西的？”没时间在这里谈艺术！Vergil给自己找了个更好的去处，比仍然苟活在别人的威严下的他自己强得多……Dante可能这辈子也没法忘记从他手上传来的那种奇妙的切割触感——脚步声在逼近塔顶，他肩膀上被阎魔刀砍出来的伤口还没好，Vergil冲过来抓住他的手和他腰间挂着的匕首，然后强迫他从心脏的部位一路切割到自己的喉咙。

当他在Morrison的指示下把Vergil抬到安全屋时，那个又长又深的敞口已经将将合上了。现在天还没亮，人类男孩的亲吻还让他头脑晕乎乎的。Dante努力把注意力拖回来，冲洗他们两个身上的血迹——这个暴君的死亡的确带来了滔天洪水，像海浪一样泼洒在他身上。把一具和自己长得一模一样的“尸体”洗干净，这感觉的确很古怪，他为Vergil剥掉那些衣服的时候，双手生平第一次有点颤抖。他没工夫去开热水器，凉水从丑陋的切口上流过，几乎无色的新生组织似乎在诱惑着他去碰一碰，或者把它再次撕开。Dante想起像监狱里的犯人一样被花园水管冲洗的自己，手上的动作放缓了一些，小心地去把Vergil脸和脖子上的血痂扫下来。他们的脸或许再过几年会随着年龄和经历发展出细微的差距，然而Dante做这件事时好像又回到了那个夏天的末尾，面前是一面巨大的落地镜，血腥味和垃圾的腐臭味之间的差距消失了，他又把同样的荒唐事做了一遍。

Dante打破了和Morrison的约定，但他还是得救了，代价是在这里隐姓埋名到“整件事情解决”为止。这间隐蔽的小公寓里只有一张床和一个单人沙发，他挤在这具冰冷的身体旁边度过了一百多个夜晚。那句话怎么说的来着，“这长眠比爱情更持久，甚至能征服爱情带来的痛苦”④，他在给Vergil的信里面提到过这句话，起因是被他抱怨“感受不到冷”的V在故事中险些睡死在暴风雪的原野当中。之后Morrison给他带来了日记本和书之后，他偷偷溜到图书馆去找到了那天的报纸：“波士顿，大雪”。不出所料。他还在日记中记了一句，“或许是V身上的吗啡终于失效了……还是生效了？”总而言之，他没想过这样一具冰冷瘦削的身体能够到自己的怀里，这也并不是他最想要的结局。

那本皮面的册子上面再也没有字了，V也没有再次出现在Dante的梦里。时间在这间公寓里好像已经停止流动，就算是望出窗外也只有一片荒凉的建筑工地，没有任何自然轮换的迹象。Morrison偶尔来给他送点东西，但都没和他说过“事情”解决得如何——他甚至从来没说过这“事情”到底怎么回事。Lady来过电话，一共也就一两次。他把大部分时间都用在读书和准备考试上，偶尔和毫无反应的Vergil进行几句单方面的对话；他看着Vergil胸口那条伤疤随着时间流逝一点一点变得不可见——老天，Vergil那时候的力气也太大了，也许他就是故意砍断的那处的肌肉和韧带，才能如此顺利地让那些举着武器来找他的猎魔人到达顶楼时只找到一具血泊里不成样子的尸体，还有他手里拿着匕首的兄弟。

躲了一周多之后，Dante再一次听到Morrison独特的敲门节奏，他走过去开门时，没想到面前还有另一个人。

“你还好吗？”

V手里提着几个塑料袋站在Morrison旁边，有点拘谨地打了声招呼。他看起来比那天晚上好像又单薄了一些，好在精神还算不错。

“我觉得让他来给你说明情况会比较好，Dante。”Morrison说，“我有点忙，得继续给你们收拾残局去了。”

“我可以进去吗？”V探了探头，眼睛扫过一团糟的橱柜和地板。

“真的要在这里说吗？里面还有……”

“我知道他在这儿。”V说，“他”字咬得很重，“所以我才拜托Morrison把我带过来的。”

“你们继续聊，你知道之后怎么找我。”Morrison稍微致意之后转身走开了。Dante侧身让V走进房间，然后关上门匆忙把桌子和地板收拾出来一片空地。V把手里的几个袋子和双肩包放在墙边，然后眼神就被床上的Vergil吸引过去了。

“他……现在还算是活着吗？”

“大概还需要好一段时间才能完全‘活’过来。”Dante踢走地上几件脏衣服，“参考我自己的经验……需要我把他……藏起来吗？”

V摆摆手，然后从地上的双肩包里拿出一个文件夹：“我这次来事情还不少，袋子里是我爸妈知道我要过来时，要我给你们带的吃的。我还得先把这个还给你。”

Dante接过文件夹翻开，里面都是自己给Vergil写过的信，抬头一致都是“亲爱的‘山鲁佐德’”，V甚至把信封都整理好放在了文件夹的侧袋里。上面有很多密集又工整的铅笔批注痕迹，不用想都知道是Vergil的。他抽出一张信纸，几张草稿纸随着掉在地上，上面都是他熟悉的东西——颜色拼接的密码、雪山的地形、船舱的布局……Dante蹲在地上捡的时候又看得出了神，V也蹲下来把剩下几张草稿纸摞成一摞交回他的手里。

“他一直把这些东西藏在我家的酒吧，我们准备搬家的时候发现的。”V说，“我觉得还是物归原主比较好，毕竟我以后也不会住在波士顿了。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“罗切斯特。不是纽约的那个，也不是简·爱那个，那地方和这里也没什么区别。我们要去明尼苏达，我妈妈有个亲戚住在那边……”他说这话时手指紧张地绞在一起，“保险公司赔的钱不算多，要把店完全修好也不太可能，我爸妈干脆把店卖了，直接搬家。到那边我们也能找到不错的工作……不好意思，这种事你大概都不太关心，我明白。”

“这真是——”

“太不幸了？”V狡黠又腼腆地对他笑了一下。

Dante点点头，在他经历有限的人生里的确没这么多东西需要考虑，导致他在对话里一直保持一种感官迟钝的状态。他对明尼苏达的了解也仅限于坐灰狗长途大巴的时候外面的景色，还有菲茨杰拉德的“盖子一样的雪”。他对V讲述自己的经历采取的回话几乎是出于本能——有人给你讲了他们最近的悲惨遭遇，不管是什么，总之先顺着表达遗憾总没有错。然而这种黏在脸上的面具在被V一眼就看穿了。

“没关系，这都是些次要的（secondary）事情⑤。对我们来说也是。”V拉过来桌边的一张椅子坐下，Dante也拿着文件夹坐到另一端去，又从橱柜上拿过来了那个笔记本。

“那这个……”

“这已经是Vergil的东西了，不用还给我。”V摆摆手。

他们之间的空气一瞬间沉默下来了，Dante不知道是不是自己自从那一晚以来和人说话太少，已经忘了怎么熟练地应对这种情景。对面V的脸让他有些恍惚，似乎这间逼仄的公寓里的空气又能流动起来了，带着湿润的味道和松柏的香气，就像Vergil在书中所写的那样。

“这段时间一直有人来我家找我问话，他们还拿走我的手杖去一遍一遍地看，最后也没看出什么门道来。”最后是V自然地开口了，“简而言之，似乎最大的问题是那间名声不太好的教会里有人想利用Vergil打开通往地狱的门——难以置信我居然说出来了这种话——Vergil很早就为他们打开了，大概在我认识他之前吧。这些人和压在你头上的那些猎魔人之间有一些……派系上的斗争，这种秘密组织之间的恩怨已经延续了一两百年，Morrison对我说可能一开始策划你家的那场事故、最后带走Vergil的就是他们。我也是从别人说的话里大概拼凑出的这种事实，Morrison跟我说了解太深有害身心，于是同意让我一个一知半解的局外人来和你聊聊。”

Dante不知道该作何反应，V说的这些话似乎都在他的意料之中。那些往塔顶来的脚步声属于两种不同的人——那是死亡的踏步，是研磨切割前额叶的手术刀的声音。

“我也不清楚Vergil到底是怎么想的。”V继续说，“他大概是想把这种决定生杀的权力彻底据为己有吧。我听说他算是‘自杀’的？”

“我不知道这算不算。”Dante喉咙一阵干涩，“我能确定的是他故意把我叫来当了观众。”

“你怎么会是观众？来找我的人都说些什么你才是阻止Vergil的唯一希望之类的。哦，对了，你的同事们都以为你也快死了，可以算个英烈。”

Dante苦笑了一下。

“他给你信上写的那些批注我都看了，我觉得你也能从里面找到一些答案，我没法乱说。对了，‘山鲁佐德’这个称号是你自己起的吗？”

“是那个修女给他起的代号，好像是取了平息暴君怒火的意义。她还以为Vergil每天都在和魔王交涉呢。”Dante感觉颧骨有些热，“我觉得这名字还算好听就沿用了，毕竟……书里的V也的确在和恶魔做些斗争。”

“Vergil对它颇有微词。”V笑了，“你可以看看三月二号那封的背面。”

“我会看的。”

“你现在就可以看。”

Dante拿起文件夹，翻到三月二号那封信——他那天真的很情绪化，字写得又快又潦草，现在他都不想再看一眼这些胡话。Vergil在旁边的备注也不是很冷静，充斥着“愚蠢”“自负”之类的词。背面是Vergil自己整洁又用力的字迹：

_Dante_ _（我不想给你的名字加任何前缀或者后缀）：_

_我早就知道洛杉矶是座让人变得愚蠢的城市，虽然在我的记忆中你本来说话就不是很会走脑子，但这次的确是超乎了我的想象。说到底，“山鲁佐德”这个代号你到底是如何理解的？你怎么就能随便决定我配不配得上这个名字？非要说的话我书中的故事也算得上是‘夜复一夜’，就算是《一千零一夜》中也没有提过山鲁佐德不能用点别的方式让暴君闭嘴，或者是她最后是不是能成为新的王——因为这不是“山鲁佐德”的重点，再进一步，她的听众和读者都与她无关，整本书只是一场想象和语言的力量的展示和炫耀罢了。你自己之前也说过这是你“自己没读两页书的时候留下的自我陶醉产物”，这份自知之明现在到哪儿去了？_

_然后你又在写这些无聊的自残日记——你到底过着怎样的生活，需要你用不断试探死亡的可能性来试探自己是否活着？你是在挥霍自己的特权给我看吗？当你选择正面被那些丑陋的东西击伤的时候，难道不也是试图在唤出自己的恶魔本能并且向它屈服吗？你还说我“能自动和人类划清界限”，必须承认，我们的确有很多年没见了……需要用这种方式见面正合我意，或许我的确可以满足你作为“叛军”求死的愿望。或者，你单知道历史和神话中不缺少叛军，但历史的轮回也会让叛军也转到它曾经最痛恨的那个位置。话题回到“山鲁佐德”这个我已经不想再看到的名字上来（大概是偷走我的书的修女让很多人都把我和她联系在一起了）——我希望并不是因为你至今还觉得我写这书只是让“_ _V_ _”去平息“_ _Urizen_ _”的暴行，才一直沿用了这个称呼，还要私自决定我配不配得上它。看起来你过着和人类和平相处的生活，但你不懂为什么必须掌控——你作为世上找不到同族的半魔，懂得孤独却竟然不懂得掌控自己的生活，只是去和那些碌碌无为的蝼蚁混在一起？你有没有多想过哪怕一次，你想要来波士顿阻止我是为了自己还是在为了“他人”做无意义的献身？你自称沉醉于我的故事，最后却还是只关心魔王和这场旅途的终点到底在哪，还有那些自己熟悉的要素。在这场只有一个主角的故事里，他的声音不会石沉大海，不用在意所有次要（_ _Secondary_ _）的事情，不用混在别人当中还对他们抱有不切实际的希望。⑥这只是单纯凭借语言和想象的旅行，我在借“他们”创造的语言创作这些不需要被“他们”理解意义的东西。这本身就是一种反叛，我不知道什么样的生活让你屈服！_

_实际上我也不必写这么多。事实上我也不知道你还有没有机会看到。因为如果我没能给这件道貌岸然的灾难用血画上句号，那我也想掌控自己的死亡——我实际上不是很想死，不像你还在炫耀自己求死不得。死在“他们”手上都是不值得的，_ _Dante_ _，如果我真的死了，你会怎么想？你还会继续这种让人恶心的生活吗？我能不能给你的脑子里塞进去哪怕一点有关“活着”的概念？_

没有落款，Dante低着头一言不发地读完，把信纸塞回了塑料文件袋。V在他对面安静地坐着，看着Dante的喉结紧张地上下滑动，还有他刘海下面藏起来的颤动的眼睫毛。

“Morrison告诉我你的事情了。”V说，“其实我爸妈也知道了，他来我家吃了晚饭，聊了一整晚你什么来历，还有你去年干出来的蠢事，我对他说其实你走完这一次极端之后大概也会明白些事情，但我和Vergil也说过，其实我们也不清楚如何才能像‘人’一样生活，那句话可能让他有点不太高兴了。”

“我……大概明白他为什么不高兴。”Dante说话的时候哽了一下，赶紧咳嗽两声遮掩过去。

“我也是。”V说着看了一眼床上的Vergil，“Vergil……他真的有一套，我和他待在一起的时候总觉得头脑不太正常，也并不一定是坏的那方面，人总不能过太循规蹈矩的生活。但是我那之后想了很久，我也并不需要这种高高在上的‘救赎’或者‘启示’之类的东西，虽然是一次不错的体验。Vergil的确是学到了我的一些性格——我就很想掌控自己的生活，只不过我的处境没他那么艰难，也没有任何力量能支持我那么狂热。所以搬家到罗切斯特这件事对我来说没什么不幸的，我觉得我们可以就此告别了，毫无遗憾的那种。”

他站起身来背起双肩包离开，示意Dante不用送了，客套了几句就离开了安全屋。Dante跑到窗边往下看，一辆载了行李的小货车在下面，V轻快地打开车门跳上后座，随着引擎的声音离开了。

Morrison解决了所有“事情”时Vergil已经醒了两三天了。他刚睁开眼睛的时候和Dante当时一样无力、疯狂又饥饿，差点用牙扯烂自己孪生兄弟的大动脉。Dante花了很大的力气才把他控制住，本来打算火速叫一份外卖，这才想起自己根本不知道这地方的地址，只能打电话给Morrison让他代办。Vergil像一具套着衣服的铁灰色的骨架，在Dante松开他嘴上和手上的绳子之后就把送来的食物吃得一地狼藉。

Dante都记得，最早的那几天称不上能看得见东西，眼前全都是一片混沌，基本上是只要有点味道或者会动的东西都可以往嘴里塞。能看清一点东西以后听觉也会慢慢回来，嗅觉、味觉和声带要排到很后面。一直到能获得清明的意识为止，Vergil的心脏都会跳得很快，这种动态在他皮包骨头的胸脯上几乎肉眼可见。血管会慢慢地膨胀起来，帮助萎缩的细胞恢复机能和全身循环——一切都走向正轨、开始流动——这是他一直到今天才能真正和人分享的体验，他比死亡的滋味还要更加贪恋的、有关生命的体验。

他选择在这间公寓里等到Vergil的身体恢复地差不多了再离开。他仍然和因为丧失部分感官有点恐慌的Vergil挤在同一张床上，像小时候那样，夜复一夜，渐渐那具身体才渐渐不像一副冰冷的骨架，他本人也接受了现状。有一晚他半夜醒来，发现Vergil正在拄着脑袋盯着他看，他的眼窝依然深陷，即使窗外有月光照进来也看不清他的表情。

“你怎么醒了。”他迷迷糊糊地说，稍微动了一下，发现自己已经被挤到了床边，马上就要摔下去，于是把Vergil又往里面推了推。

“我睡太多了。”Vergil给他不情不愿地腾出来点地方，“所以你打算以后怎么办？就听那老头的去考大学吗？”

Dante彻底清醒了，他看书看得现在还在头疼，不太想讨论这么严肃的问题。

“考。”他嘟囔了一声，把被子又往上拽了拽，“要不然呢？咱们好不容易从坏人手里溜出来，你还想钻回去吗？”

他看着Vergil躺回枕头上，又闭上眼睛。

“你说还会有像我们一样的东西吗？这么长时间只出了两个？”Dante突然想到。

“那我不知道。”

“如果有的话我肯定要告诉他，或者她，别走咱俩的弯路。至少别尝试自杀。”

“这算什么弯路？这是必要的体验。”

“你拆了一座教会，另外间接对至少200人的死负责。”

“我从没打算否认过。况且人类的道德观与我无关。”

“你还把你唯一一个人类朋友吓跑了，他家的酒吧也没了，以后大学生们只能去别处了。”

Vergil从床上一个翻身，骑在Dante掐住他的脖子，似乎他现在的状况能对Dante造成实质性的威胁。Dante睁开眼睛，没有反抗，不致命的力道压迫着他的喉管，让他神经一瞬间紧绷起来。

“还与你无关吗？你不想念那个地方吗？”

他很确定Vergil看不清自己的表情，但他还是抛出一个有点嘲讽的笑容。掐着他脖子的手松开了。

“我们要去哪儿，Vergil？”Dante把Vergil的手从脖子上拿下来，它还是很凉，但是手背上的静脉已经凸起，“你还从来没回答过我这个问题，我已经问过你很多遍了。”

“这句话本来是金斯堡问惠特曼的，他本身也没期待从先人嘴里得到回答。”

“但丁问维吉尔也差不多。”

Vergil看起来对这句双关嗤之以鼻。

“Morrison说如果你想考文学系的话，他也可以看看能不能提供些条件。你在那间教会学了不少拉丁语之类的东西吧？这对你轻而易举。”

“‘我从白日梦苏醒，来到这真实的黑夜’……”

“这的确是一个绝望的城市之夜。”⑦

Vergil翻回去躺回枕头上，看着外面被街灯映得有些红的灯光。Dante机能完全的身体不知休止地在他身边燃烧，他缓缓闭上眼睛，准备迎接醒来之后第一次的睡眠。

①Christina Rosetti, “Sweet Death”: “Why should we shrink from our full harvest? Why prefer to glean with Ruth?”

②Fitzgerald, “Tender is the Night”: “Tangled with love in the moonlight she welcomed the anarchy of her lover.”

③这个比喻，是因为我，无可避免地会想到A Rose for Emily。

④“The body had apparently once lain in the attitude of an embrace, but now the long sleep that outlasts love, that conquers even the grimace of love, had cuckolded him.”

⑤这里的“secondary things”在19-20世纪交界的许多英国作家笔下泛指一种“讨生活”的次要日常杂事和困难。

⑥Virginia Woolf: _Dalloway_ : “People must notice; people must see. People, she thought, looking at the crowd staring at the motor car; the English people, with their children and their horses and their clothes, which she admired in a way; but they were 'people' now, because Septimus had said, 'I will kill myself'; an awful thing to say. Suppose they had heard him?”

“There was nobody. Her words faded. So a rocket fades.”

⑦见第三章备注。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，一切都是为了这句“我从白日梦苏醒，来到这真实的黑夜”。大概一直没有在做白日梦的只有V本人……他还会在最后出场的！之前一直从Dante视角写，这次需要从Vergil的角度唱唱反调，选Blur这两首歌做BGM是为了体现Modern life is rubbish的精神内核（？），以及这两首的歌词真的太好了（然而我从大纲写出来的时候听的是Elton John）！  
> 不知道这种“Tender is the night lying by your side”和“Take me away from this big bad world / and agree to marry me / so we can start over again”的潜台词有没有传达到（比划  
> 另外有关为什么V要回来一下，那是因为他的确是这里唯一的明白人（现实意义上


End file.
